Oublié
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Le temps passe, quoi que nous fassions. Pour tout le monde. Même pour l'éternel apothicaire. Le temps passe et creuse son chemin, telle une rivière. Sur les corps, les choses... et les esprits. Une rivière porteuse d'un terrible poison...
1. Prologue

Les voitures passaient dans la rue.

Les gens allaient et venaient sur le trottoir.

Il marchait au milieu d'eux, comme si il faisait partit de leur vie.

Mais il ne faisait que marcher.

Il ne faisait pas attention à eux, tout comme ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

Il cherchait seulement un mononoke.

Quand avait-il tué son dernier ?

Difficile à dire. Le temps passait tellement vite.

Bien plus vite qu'il ne marchait.

Depuis quand marchait-il d'ailleurs ?

Des heures ?

Des jours ?

Des années ?

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, pour voir où ses pas l'avaient menés.

Il sourit.

- Regardes où nous sommes. N'est-ce pas... magique ?

De la musique joyeuse.

Plein de lumière.

Des rires.

Une grande roue.

De la barbe à papa...

Il rit et il se retourna, attiré par quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'encore plus doux que l'odeur de sucre qui venait du stand de friandises.

Quelque chose qui venait d'une tente bleue et rouge.

Il s'en approcha et regarda à l'intérieur.

Il rit encore.

- Tu la sens, mon ami ?

L'Autre s'agita, attiré également.

Deux jeunes femmes étaient assises autour d'une petite table avec une boule en verre posé dessus. L'une d'elle était entouré d'une aura verte brunâtre et un frisson le parcouru en ressentant la lueur qui émanait d'elle. L'autre femme, dont l'aura lui était invisible, portait un foulard noir sur la tête et regardait dans la boule comme si elle y voyait quelque chose.

Mais son regard n'allait pas à la boule mais sur la femme. Sur ses habits. Sur ses mains. Sur son sac. Sur ses yeux.

- Oui, je vois... je vois... que vous avez eut une grosse rentrée d'argent.

Facile. Le tailleur qu'elle portait devait sortir tout droit d'une boutique de luxe et était tout à fait en accord avec son style général. Cette femme gagnait bien sa vie... ou avait un mari qui gagnait bien la sienne, vu la bague précieuse qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.

- Je vois aussi... que vous et votre mari venez de faire un voyage.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Comment le savez-vous ?

Sa peau était très bronzé pour la saison et elle avait un coup de soleil sur le nez uniquement, donc ce n'était pas grâce à une cabine à UV. Cette femme était vraiment naïve... mais à chaque boniment de cette voyante, son aura rayonnait un peu plus.

- Je vois aussi que vous avez des inquiétudes dans votre cœur.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se triturer la main gauche et de tourner son alliance nerveusement.

- Oui... oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que... mon mari a une maîtresse.

- Oui... je le crains, en effet.

Elle passa la main au-dessus de sa boule de pseudo cristal, un air incertain sur le visage.

- Oui, je les vois. Je suis... désolé, madame.

Elle posa brièvement la main sur la sienne, pleine de sollicitude feinte et la pauvre femme se mit à pleurer. Le vert brunâtre devint rouge boueux. Rouge colère.

- Je le savais ! Avec qui est-il ?

La femme baissa les yeux sur son tailleur, instinctivement et la voyante le vit aussi. Elle aimait son mari. Inconsciemment ou non, elle essayait de ressembler à celle qu'elle soupçonnait de vouloir lui voler son époux, pour le faire revenir vers elle. Elle la connaissait. Ca devait être la secrétaire de son mari. Probablement les cheveux châtains clairs. Elle devait avoir beaucoup de bagues aux mains, parce que la femme semblait peu habituée à porter autant des bagues. Les cheveux courts, peut-être, car elle avait été très récemment chez le coiffeur.

Mais visiblement, son stratagème n'avait pas marché... sinon elle ne serait pas ici, chez une voyante de fête foraine, à cette heure-ci de la soirée.

- Je vois mal son visage. Le bureau est plongé dans le noir. Mais elle est très belle. Elle est... blonde.

La bague s'arrêta.

- Non... pas vraiment blonde. Un peu plus foncé...

La bague recommença à tourner, plus vite qu'avant.

- Mais les cheveux clairs quand même, sans être tout à fait brun. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très clair dans la boule.

Mais la femme n'avait besoin de rien de plus. C'était la confirmation qu'elle voulait. La voyante était rusée. Elle savait très bien décryptée les attitudes des humains et leur dire uniquement ce qu'ils avaient _envie_ d'entendre. La femme était dévastée, maintenant mais son aura rayonnait comme il en avait rarement vu depuis... longtemps.

Et cette aura l'attirait comme un moustique vers une lumière.

Kusuriuri s'approcha d'elle, fasciné et tendit la main vers la lumière. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa chaleur réchauffer son âme si froide.

- Ahh ! Qu'est-ce que...

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la femme le fixer, effrayée, pressée contre la table. Son aura était devenu rouge, teintée de brun. Rouge peur. Il recula, surpris également d'avoir été percé à jour par son regard.

- Madame ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Il y avait un homme ! Juste ici !

La voyante se leva à son tour et regarda là il se tenait il y a un instant, sans le voir. La femme non plus ne le voyait plus. Elle ne rayonnait plus non plus. Son aura lui était inaccessible, comme les autres.

- Mais... il n'y a personne.

- Je vous assure ! J'ai sentis quelque chose derrière moi et il était là ! Il tendait sa main vers moi !

Il s'approcha à nouveau, se plaçant en face de la femme, se concentrant sur l'aura qu'il avait ressentit avant que l'esprit de la femme ne se ferme. Rien ne se passa.

- Allons allons... calmez-vous ! Il n'y a que nous ici...

Mais la femme était totalement paniqué. Elle manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la chaise, renversée par terre et s'enfuit de la tente de la voyante... qui la regarda, sans comprendre.

- Mais... elle est folle ?

Kusuriuri se retourna vers la sortie de la tente, lentement et tendit la main, comme pour la rattraper. Mais il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

- Non. Revenez. Regardez-moi...

Il sentit une larme sur sa joue. Jamais il n'avait pleuré depuis son enfance. Une enfance si lointaine qu'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir.

"Ne soit pas triste. Il y en aura d'autres. Et si tu peux sentir leur aura, eux aussi..."

Il l'essuya et sourit, réconforté par Sa chaleur.

- Tu as raison... il y a encore... un moyen.

Il sortit de la tente, sans regarder la voyante bougonner sur la perte potentielle d'une bonne cliente, en redressant la chaise. Il retira ses chaussures tranquillement et s'assit à coté de la tente rouge vif et bleue foncée. Bleue foncée comme le bas de son kimono. Pour attendre celui ou celle, qui lui permettrait d'exister à nouveau.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. La rivière du temps

_Le temps est une rivière..._

_Parfois calme et paisible..._

_Parfois la colère la pousse à sortir de son lit pour submerger les cultures et l'espoir des Hommes sous ses eaux..._

_Mais toujours éternelle._

_Elle ne change pas._

_Tout change autour d'elle... Le monde. Les gens. Les mononoke._

_Mais pas elle._

_Une rivière que je regarde passer depuis..._

_Si longtemps..._

_Avec Lui._

_Il est comme cette rivière._

_Il est... ma rivière._

* * *

Félix épaula sa carabine et visa sa cible.

Le cœur.

Avant de tirer, sans aucun remord.

Adria, sa petite amie, poussa un cri... et lui tomba dans les bras.

- Dans le mille ! T'es le meilleur, mon minou !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça devant les gens... c'est gênant.

Elle rit d'un rire clair et l'embrassa, tandis que le tenancier du stand de tir posait le lapin blanc devant eux. Félix lui rendit l'arme et prit la peluche pour la donner fièrement à sa copine.

- Et voilà ! Tes désirs sont des ordres...

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ?

- Je ne sais pas... redis-le pour voir ?

Il la regarda avec un air faussement incertain et elle lui donna gentiment un coup en riant.

- Idiot !

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et lui murmura les mots en question amoureusement. Il la serra contre lui tendrement et la prit par la taille. Reprenant leur chemin à travers la foule, ils jetèrent un œil à la grande roue lumineuse qui tournait bien au-dessus d'eux et des autres stands illuminés de l'allée animée et pleine de rire d'enfants.

- On y va ?

- Et comment ! J'adore les grandes roues ! C'est tellement romantique...

- Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas froid ? Il y a du vent ce soir.

- Alors je me blottirais contre toi...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se dirigèrent vers le manège. Passant près de la tente bleue et rouge d'une - soi-disant - voyante, Adria lui indiqua l'endroit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux y aller ? Tu sais que je crois pas à ces trucs là...

- Non. Le gars, juste à coté...

Félix remarqua soudain quelqu'un portant une sorte de kimono bleu clair, de la même couleur passée que celui de la tente et un bandana violet sur la tête. Il était assis à même le sol, les jambes croisés comme si il méditait. En fait, il se demandait si c'était réellement un homme. Car les longs cheveux blonds coulant de chaque coté de son visage, ainsi que l'étrange maquillage rouge autour de ses yeux fermés et sur son nez laissait planer un doute.

- Il va tellement bien dans le décor que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tu es sûre que c'est un homme ?

Sa petite amie haussa les épaules, en continuant de le regarder, déconcertée. Lui aussi avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui. Soudain l'homme, ou la femme, releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, les fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas fixer les gens et il détourna les yeux, gêné.

- On va le faire, ce tour de manège ?

- Oui. Après on rentrera, si tu veux bien. J'ai un coup de barre.

- Bien sûr... tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie.

Adria aussi semblait mal à l'aise et elle accéléra le pas, avec son compagnon.

* * *

Félix se redressa dans son lit, sortant d'un rêve étrange dont il ne se rappelait pas très bien dans lequel une ombre noire l'observait. La chambre était plongé dans le noir et Adria dormait à poing fermé de l'autre coté du lit, son lapin posé sur la table de nuit. Il passa sa main sur son visage et chassa le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait encore avec les vagues souvenirs de son rêve.

Il détestait ce rêve. Il lui laissait toujours une impression de malaise et plus gênant, le réveillait toujours en pleine nuit. Heureusement, ce n'était pas toutes les nuits.

Se levant discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa copine, il sortit de la chambre sans allumer la lumière du couloir et se dirigea à la cuisine. Allumant la lumière cette fois-ci, il prit sa tasse dans l'égouttoir et se versa un café. Adria lui disait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée et que le café empêchait de dormir mais ça ne lui faisait rien.

Il bailla et bu un peu de café froid. Le regard étrange de la personne en kimono bleu qu'ils avaient aperçut à la fête foraine lui revint brusquement, surtout la manière dont elle avait ouvert les yeux pour les regarder eux et personne d'autre. Ca faisait quelques jours déjà que c'était arrivé mais il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

- Sûrement une espèce d'abruti, essayant de grappiller un peu de monnaie avec son déguisement ridicule...

Oubliant ça, il termina son café et rinça sa tasse avant de la reposer dans l'égouttoir. Il éteignit la lumière et retourna se coucher. Sinon il allait encore avoir du mal à se lever et il aurait une tête horrible pour aller bosser.

* * *

Il n'était plus là. L'homme étrange en kimono bleu. Il n'était plus à coté de la tente de la voyante, en tous cas. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était repassé par la fête foraine, pour savoir si il y était encore.

Peut-être pour lui demander pourquoi il les avait regardé, eux, parmi cette foule.

En fait, c'était mieux qu'il ne soit plus là. Le gars, ou la fille, n'aurait rien comprit et il serait juste passé pour un idiot.

Reprenant son chemin, il sourit de sa propre bêtise et rentra chez lui. Adria était dans le salon, en train de regarder sa série préférée. Au lieu d'étudier. Encore une fois.

- Tu n'as pas un examen la semaine prochaine ?

- Si.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant, visiblement alors il n'insista pas. Il posa son sac et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sourit.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée, mon minou ?

- Ca a été. J'ai pas eu de gros problème à régler, pour une fois. Juste à faire comprendre à l'un de ces idiots de la compta que si il éteint son ordinateur sans sauvegarder son travail, et bien il le retrouves pas quand il le rallumes...

Adria eut un sourire amusé.

- Tu étais à l'heure ce matin ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es parti en laissant la lumière de la cuisine allumé et ta tasse sale sur la table.

- J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir nettoyé. Je ferais plus attention...

* * *

- Tu es sûr que ça va, mon minou ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça dehors...

- Excuses-moi.

Il la regarda, surprise de l'entendre s'excuser pour si peu. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Adria ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas depuis une semaine. Tu te lèves presque toutes les nuits, tu oublies d'éteindre les lumières et de nettoyer ta tasse...

- Mais non. Je...

C'est vrai que ses cauchemars avaient redoublés et qu'il avait besoin de se lever un peu pour le chasser de sa tête mais il n'avait oublié qu'une seule fois. Il faisait bien attention maintenant. Pour ne pas lui donner de soucis justement. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle n'ait à s'occuper de rien, dans la mesure de son temps... même passer l'aspirateur pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue trop.

- C'est toi qui m'inquiètes maintenant. C'est peut-être les hormones qui te jouent des tours ?

Adria pinça les lèvres, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas le faire.

- Vous le sentez... n'est-ce pas ?

Félix et sa petite amie se retournèrent, surpris et virent la personne en kimono bleu derrière eux. Adria se serra contre son cher et tendre, qui l'entoura de ses bras, protecteur. Ce n'était pas tant la présence de l'inconnu qui l'effrayait, que le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans cette ruelle déserte avec lui. Son ton grave, très calme - trop calme - et un peu étrange n'arrangeait rien.

- Vous me cherchiez, je crois.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

L'inconnu eut un sourire énigmatique - un peu inquiétant -, découvrant légèrement les pointes de canines effilées un peu trop longues pour être naturelles et s'approcha d'eux tranquillement. Quelque chose dans sa main, faisait "gling" à chacun de ses pas. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, Félix pu le voir un peu plus précisément et déterminé avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme malgré ses atours quelque peu féminins.

Sa lèvre supérieure était en violet clair. Comme si il s'était à moitié maquillé.

Une partie de ses cheveux étaient retenus ensembles par des espèces d'anneaux bleus qui semblaient tenir en place par pur miracle.

Et ce kimono... il n'était pas seulement bleu clair mais décoré de motifs arrondis bariolés et les bords du kimono bleu foncé.

Même ses chaussures en bois et ses jambes entourées de bandage, en dessous de son pantalon court et noir, étaient étranges.

Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un film de samouraï loufoque.

- Mais... qui êtes-vous ?

- Il y a... longtemps... j'étais apothicaire. A présent, je ne suis plus qu'un... voyageur oublié.

Comme l'homme étrange s'arrêtait à un mètre de lui, il identifia l'objet sonore comme un grelot attaché à une sorte de bâton doré et rouge. Il commença à reculer prudemment, Adria toujours accroché à lui.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ce bâton ?

- Ce n'est pas un bâton. C'est une épée... pour tuer les mononoke.

- les... monoquoi ? Vous... vous êtes cinglé...

En fait, ce type devait être un psychopathe, amateur de déguisement et manque de chance, il semblait les avoir prit en grippe !

- Ne vous approchez pas ou j'appelle la police !

- La police ne pourra rien pour vous.

Félix se plaça devant sa petite amie courageusement et saisit son téléphone portable, comme si c'était une arme.

- Laissez-nous ! Si j'appuie sur cette touche, je serais en contact avec la police et... et ils seront là en une minute !

Il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il racontait. Même si c'était vrai, une minute c'était amplement suffisant pour tuer quelqu'un et s'enfuir... mais contre toute attente, l'inconnu soupira et posa son épée sur l'épaule, l'air blasé.

- Les Humains sont des idiots.

Félix manqua de s'évanouir lorsque l'homme en kimono bleu reprit son chemin... et passa à coté d'eux, sans leur adresser un regard. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque à propos d'un époque qu'il détestait et de gens qui ne croient plus en rien. Il voulait se retourner mais la peur le paralysait.

- Il... il a... disparu...

Son corps lui répondit à nouveau et il se retourna vivement. Adria regardait le bout de ruelle, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et il se précipita pour voir où était parti l'homme. Mais il ne le vit nul part. Revenant vers sa copine, il lui sourit avec soulagement et lui prit les mains. Elles étaient gelées.

- Calmes-toi, ma chérie. Il est parti.

- Il a disparu...

- On va rentrer à la maison, ok ? Je crois qu'on a eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir. On ira au cinéma le week-end prochain...

Adria hocha la tête sans répondre et ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés. Et même après.

Cette nuit-là aussi, il rêva de l'ombre qui l'observait mais également d'Adria.

Et du lapin.

Qui les observait.

En souriant.

Un des rêves les plus bizarres et les plus effrayants qu'il n'ait jamais fait jusqu'ici... mais ce n'était pas le premier. Ca ne serait pas le dernier non plus.

Celui avec le lapin qui devenait noir était bien pire.

Heureusement, ce n'était que des cauchemars.

* * *

Félix n'avait revu l'homme mystérieux, qui les avait agressés dans la ruelle depuis deux semaines. Adria n'en avait pas reparlé non plus mais depuis elle semblait encore plus inquiète qu'avant.

- Tu ne manges pas, Adria ? Ma chérie ?

Adria regarda son compagnon, distraite.

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. Il n'y a pas de problème avec le...

- Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Elle lui sourit brièvement et coupa un morceau de viande qu'elle piqua sur sa fourchette mais ne le mangea pas. Son regard sembla à nouveau partir loin de lui.

- C'est à cause de ce type ? Tu l'as revu ?

- Non...

- Tu as des problèmes avec tes études alors ?

- Non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air...

- Je veux qu'on déménage.

- Pourquoi ? Tu adores cet appartement...

Elle ne répondit pas et posa sa fourchette. Sa main tremblait. Elle la cacha sous la table. Félix se leva et rejoignit son amie, prenant ses mains dans la sienne. Elles étaient encore gelées. Peut-être qu'elle était malade ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu as...

- Je... quelque chose ne va pas. Ici.

- Comment ça ?

Elle le regarda finalement. Elle avait l'air vraiment effrayée, maintenant. Félix se sentit bouleversé par la façon dont elle le supplia des yeux. Dont elle murmura la suite.

- Il me regarde.

- Qui ça ?

- Le lapin.

* * *

L'histoire que Adria lui avait raconté l'avait déconcerté. Il ne croyait pas à ces choses-là mais Adria ne semblait pas faire semblant, ni lui faire une blague. Elle avait parfois un sens de l'humour bizarre.

Mais ça aurait vraiment été une blague de mauvais gout.

Une peluche qui l'observait. Des lumières qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient sans raison. Des objets qui était déplacés. Des portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient toutes seules. Des bruits inquiétants.

Toujours quand elle était seule, d'après Adria.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle était partie quand il l'avait regardé avec scepticisme. "Comme si elle était folle", avait-elle dit. Il cherchait seulement une explication logique, pour la rassurer - pour se rassurer - et le temps qu'il réalise son départ, il était trop tard.

Mais elle ne s'était pas enfuit !

Il avait entendu son hurlement venir du salon et le temps qu'il arrive, elle n'était plus là. Il l'avait cherché partout. Elle ne pouvait être que dans l'appartement.

Mais elle n'y était pas !

Il n'y avait que le lapin blanc posé sur la table du salon alors qu'il était toujours sur la table de chevet d'Adria.

Dans la chambre.

- Adria... Adria ! OU ES-TU, ADRIA ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans le salon et se mit à pleurer. Regardant le lapin, il cru tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Regardant le lapin, il se mit à lui parler et à le supplier de lui rendre sa petite amie.

Evidemment, le lapin ne répondit pas.

Il repensa soudain au gars en kimono bleu, à ce qu'il avait dit.

"Vous le sentez... n'est-ce pas ?"

Il savait.

Se relevant, il se précipita dehors, sans manteau, sans téléphone, sans même fermer sa porte à clé, dans la nuit froide, et retourna dans la ruelle où ils l'avaient rencontré. Evidemment, il n'y était pas. Il pensa l'appeler mais il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il ne savait rien de lui... mise à part qu'il était étrange et qu'il portait un kimono bleu tout droit sortit d'un film de samouraï loufoque.

Juste un malade mental.

Ou pire, un psychopathe.

Il devrait être content de ne pas le trouver.

Pourquoi il le cherchait exactement ?

Adria avait disparu ! Il devait chercher de l'aide ! Il devait prévenir la police !

"Les Humains sont des idiots."

C'est ce qu'il avait dit avant de partir. Il avait aussi dit que la police ne pourrait rien pour eux.

Et il avait raison.

La police ne le croirait jamais.

Ils penseraient que c'est lui qui avait tué Adria et qu'il avait fait disparaitre son corps.

Mais Adria n'était pas morte ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de prier... mais ça ne ramènerait pas son Adria...

Frissonnant de froid et de peine, il pensa à elle et à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et se sentit horriblement coupable. Si seulement il n'avait pas renvoyé cet homme. Si seulement il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Si seulement il avait cru Adria tout de suite. Si seulement elle n'était pas sortit de la cuisine seule. Si seulement...

Si seulement, rien.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait retourner à la fête foraine.

* * *

Il n'était pas là-bas non plus mais peut-être que la voyante le connaissait. Il entra dans la tente bleue et rouge et regarda la femme d'un certain âge, habillée en bohémienne, un foulard bon marché attaché sur la tête, assise devant une boule de cristal vitreuse.

- Bienvenue dans ma...

- Où est-il ?

La femme se tût et le dévisagea, surprise d'être coupée dans son speech d'accueil au ton pseudo mystique.

- Qui ?

- Le type avec le kimono bleu ! Adria a disparu !

- Je ne connais personne qui...

- Il était assis juste à coté de votre tente ! Vous l'avez forcément vu !

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas fais attention...

- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose pour une voyante.

Ressortant, il donna un coup dans une des barres qui la tenaient la tente... qui s'effondra sur la voyante et sa boule.

C'est là qu'il entendit un rire calme et amusé.

Se retournant d'un bond, il l'aperçut enfin. Il était assit tranquillement, à l'endroit même où ils l'avaient aperçut la première fois. Dans la même position. Les yeux fermés.

- C'est vrai. Ce n'est qu'une arnaqueuse... mais les gens qui viennent la voir sont des victimes idéales pour les mononoke.

- Vous... vous êtes là. Vous êtes revenu !

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Toujours aussi calmement que lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu dans la ruelle.

- Adria a disparu ! Vous devez m'aider !

- Pourquoi ?

Félix le regarda, stupéfait par son ton insensible. Désabusé.

- Parce que... parce que Adria...

- Parce que je le peux ? Ca fait... une éternité... que je traque les mononoke... et voilà où j'en suis.

L'homme étrange regarda sa main gauche distraitement et la cacha sous un des pans larges de son kimono. Il soupira. Sortant son épée tout aussi étrange d'une de ses manches, de l'autre main, il la déposa sur ses genoux. La caressant doucement, longuement, avec une certaine tendresse, il sembla encore plus las. Si las qu'il sembla soudain très âgé à Félix, malgré son apparente jeunesse.

- Le monde a changé... les Hommes ont changés... les mononoke aussi. Tout a changé... sauf moi.

Félix sembla voir les yeux de la tête de singe briller. Il cligna des yeux et regarda à nouveau mais ils étaient tout à fait normaux.

Ca devait un jeu de lumière avec le lampadaire d'à coté.

- Et Lui.

- Lui ?

Félix regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce "lui" mais personne ne semblait réagir ni même s'intéresser à eux.

L'homme referma les yeux, sans répondre et eut un sourire affectueux, sans cesser de caresser son épée.

- Si tu n'étais pas là...

De ses longs doigts fins aux ongles violets clairs.

- Il y a longtemps que j...

Ses mots se perdirent dans un murmure inaudible, tandis que ses lèvres remuaient en silence.

Le jeune homme cru voir à nouveau l'éclat des yeux inertes de l'épée changer.

Celle-ci lui sembla même bouger légèrement. De sa propre volonté.

Encore un jeu de lumière. Quoi d'autres ?

Adria aurait dit en plaisantant que l'arme était vivante et qu'elle communiquait avec l'homme au kimono bleu.

Homme qui semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir totalement oublié, perdu dans des pensées que le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de connaitre. Sentant la colère le gagner, il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le col. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, vaguement surpris mais ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre.

- Quel rapport avec moi ? Et Adria ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, comme ça ! Pourquoi vous refusez de l'aider ? POURQUOI ?!

Se rendant compte qu'il hurlait, il se tût et regarda autour de lui. Mais personne ne sembla faire attention à ses cris.

Même pas la voyante, qui était sortit tant bien que mal de sous sa tente, en pestant contre "cet abruti qui avait ruiner sa soirée de travail" et s'éloignait en boitillant, arrachant son foulard de ses cheveux noirs.

Les gens passaient, riaient, mangeaient des sucreries, sans s'occuper d'eux le moins du monde.

Comme si ils ne les voyaient pas.

Comme si ils n'existaient pas.

- Vous savez pourquoi maintenant.

Regardant devant lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus le kimono et que la voix venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna, effrayé. L'homme se tenait debout, au milieu de la foule qui le traversait, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je n'existe pas pour ce monde. Ce monde qui ne croit plus. Ce monde qui a... oublié.

- Mais... et moi ? Je... j'existe !

- J'ai dû vous amener dans mon espace pour pouvoir vous parler, sinon vous ne pourriez pas me voir.

Félix se tût, prit au dépourvu. Il ressentit soudain le besoin de s'asseoir, essoufflé.

- Comme eux.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et autour de sa tête. Lui donnait le vertige.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas leur parler...

Les lumières des stands se mirent à tourner.

Les rires joyeux lui semblèrent lointains et des petites étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, semblant se moquer de lui.

A tourner...

Comme si il se trouvait au centre d'un maelstrom psychédélique et coloré.

Tourner...

Ou un manège abject.

Tourn...

Il se concentra sur le kimono bleu de l'homme pour éviter de regarder, ne supportant pas ce spectacle.

- Mais alors... vous étiez là... tout ce temps...

- Je ne sais pas. Mon temps est différent du votre.

Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui et Félix l'imita. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien du monde qu'il connaissait, à présent. Même les passants qui traversaient son interlocuteur tout à l'heure avaient disparus. Un vortex indescriptible et vertigineux les entourait totalement. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, tournant sur lui-même vers la gauche ou vers la droite, voir les deux même temps par moment, avant de se mêler ou de se rejeter. Félix détourna les yeux, nauséeux et se concentra à nouveau sur l'étrange costume de l'inconnu.

- Vous... vous étiez bien là il y a... 3 semaines ? Je vous ai vu ! Adria aussi !

L'homme le regarda quelques secondes, comme si il avait du mal se rappeler.

- J'attendais... je voulais... quelque chose... et j'ai sentis un regard sur moi.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, comme lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu la première fois à cette même fête foraine. Il se mit presque à murmurer, d'un ton absent, si bien que Félix avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Adria m'a vu... et j'ai...

Une suite d'images dignes de ses pires cauchemars envahirent son esprit. Une ombre. Un lieu terrifiant. Une rivière sombre, sur laquelle flotte des orbes grises. L'une d'elle, plus claires que les autres, semble palpiter. Des supplications. Des pleures. Des cris. Qui s'éteignent peu à peu... et le visage d'une femme, plein de détresse.

- Adria !

- Je vous ai suivi pour essayer de l'aider mais...

D'autres images assaillirent son esprit et Félix sursauta. Une porte d'appartement. Numéro 31. Une ombre. Qui se jette sur lui. Quelque chose. Qui cherche à l'attraper. A s'emparer de son esprit. Un bouclier de lumière. L'ombre se jette dessus. Affamée. Pousse un cri terrifiant. Il est obligé de reculer sinon...

- A... arrêtez ça !

- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas... volontaire.

L'homme ferma les yeux et Félix se sentit mieux mais le monde extérieur lui semblait toujours aussi lointain et détraqué, plein de formes, de couleurs et de sons indistincts. Toujours aussi abject.

- Votre esprit... et les sentiments qui vous animent... m'attirent malgré moi.

- Je... je ne comprend pas.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau lui-même. Insensible.

- Peu importe. J'ai tenté de vous prévenir mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

- Mais je... je ne savais pas que...

- Vous auriez dû la croire. Elle savait.

- Elle... elle n'est pas morte, vous m'entendez ? Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle...

Le jeune homme respira, tenta de retrouver son calme et son esprit logique reprit un peu le dessus.

- Elle... elle a vu... ce que vous m'avez montré ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais Félix savait très bien pourquoi. Il ne l'aurait pas cru et elle le savait. Si elle ne lui avait pas montré ce type en kimono bleu, il ne l'aurait probablement pas vu non plus. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu alors que personne d'autres ne le voyait ? Et pourquoi...

- Pourquoi je peux vous voir maintenant ? Pourquoi dites-vous que vous ne pouvez pas parler aux gens ? Vous m'avez bien fais venir... ici...

- Vous croyez, à présent... bien que vous doutiez encore beaucoup. La plupart de ces gens ne croient pas. Et même s'il croyait, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à gaspiller mon énergie et la leur.

Félix comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait aussi fatigué. Il aurait aimé savoir ce détail plus tôt... mais visiblement la condition humaine passait bien après les intérêts de ce type. Mais que voulais-t-il exactement ?

- Et... quels sont ces intérêts exactement ?

- Les mêmes que les vôtres mais vous ne pouviez pas me voir avant.

- Mais... je n'y croyais pas avant... pourtant je vous voyais...

- Adria a l'esprit très ouvert. Elle croit beaucoup et vous croyez en elle. Tout comme elle croit en vous. Ce qui vous a permit de me voir aussi.

Garder simplement la tête levé pour regarder l'homme, qui lui semblait un peu flou maintenant mais toujours aussi stable contrairement à tout ce qui l'entourait, était éprouvant maintenant. Félix ne savait pas combien de temps...

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici plus longtemps.

- Et Adria ? Vous n'allez pas la...

- Je n'ai plus les capacités pour me manifester dans votre monde. Encore moins pour affronter les mononoke. Ils sont devenus trop forts pour que je les affrontes seul... à moins que ce ne soit moi qui ne soit plus... qu'un fantôme inutile.

- Mais alors... Adria...

- Si vous voulez la sauver, vous devez croire. Croire réellement.

- Croire à quoi ? En Dieu ? En vous ?

- Je ne suis pas un dieu. Je ne suis plus... qu'un voyageur égaré. Et bientôt, je ne serais probablement plus rien.

Le voyageur regarda encore sa main gauche tandis que son image s'effaçait peu à peu.

- Pas même un souvenir...

Comme un mirage. Une vulgaire illusion.

- Non ! Attendez, revenez ! Je vous en prie !

Félix se releva, ignorant ses vertiges et tendit le bras vers là où était l'homme... et se fit heurter par une femme, qui lui lança un regard surpris.

- Désolé...

Le monde autour de lui avait retrouvé toute sa réalité, bien qu'il se sente fatigué mais il s'en fichait. Il pourrait très bien être mort. Sans Adria, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il recula contre le mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains, en pensant à sa petite amie. Elle croyait, c'est vrai.

Elle croyait aux voyantes. Elle croyait au paranormal. Elle croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Elle croyait aux esprits et aux fantômes. Elle croyait aux farfadets et aux lutins farceurs. Elle croyait à peu près à tout ce qu'on pouvait croire, sauf en Dieu. Mais même sans y croire, elle admettait qu'il puisse exister.

Elle croyait même en lui. Félix, un petit informaticien dans une boite sans envergure, qui ne pourrait jamais lui offrir tout ce qu'il souhaitait avec son petit salaire. Mais qui l'aimait comme un fou.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas enlevé à sa place... Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Il se mit à pleurer, comprenant que le lapin l'avait enlevé pour la même raison qu'elle pouvait voir ce voyageur.

Parce qu'elle croyait. Malheureusement. Elle croyait trop... tout... trop facilement...

C'est pour ça que cette chose ne s'était pas attaqué à lui.

Et si pour la sauver, il devait croire alors il allait croire.

Croire de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces.

Fermant les yeux, il murmura à l'adresse du voyageur.

- Je crois. Je crois que je peux la sauver. Je l'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Il était toujours là. Il le sentait. Juste en face de lui.

Il attendait.

"Y compris risquer votre esprit et peut-être même votre âme ?"

- Oui. Je ferais tout pour elle. Tout ce que vous voulez mais... Aidez-moi. Je vous en prie...

Il sentit l'homme sourire et prit soudain peur. Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait de ce monstre ? Il se nourrissait de la croyance des Humains lui aussi.

Comme ces... mononoke.

"Je ne suis pas un mononoke. Je suis celui qui les chasse... et je n'ai jamais dévoré d'esprits non plus."

Il rit doucement.

"Pas humain, en tous cas."

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

"J'ai besoin de me lier à vous, momentanément."

- Alors faites-le... mais sauvez-la !

Félix ferma les yeux plus fort, anticipant quelque chose de douloureux mais il ne sentit qu'une main sur son épaule. Et ensuite, une présence près de lui.

En lui.

Qui lui fit l'impression de porter des vêtements trop petits. Beaucoup trop petits.

Une présence incroyable, qui acheva de le convaincre que ce gars n'était pas humain.

* * *

Félix retourna rapidement à l'appartement - numéro 31 -, avant que le lien avec le voyageur ne le fatigue trop. La main sur la poignet, il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme.

- C'est quoi le plan ?

"Le mononoke a dû l'emmené dans sa propre dimension pour dévorer tranquillement son esprit. Nous allons devoir y aller."

- Nous ?

"J'ai besoin de votre énergie pour l'affronter... mais vous pouvez encore... renoncer."

Le ton et les mots étrangement détachés, presque amusés, du voyageur le mirent hors de lui.

- Non ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais Adria !

Il sentit l'étrange personnage se réjouir et son excitation se communiqua à lui, à travers le lien. Plus déterminé que jamais, il appuya sur la poignet et entra dans son appartement d'un pas décidé.

Rien n'avait bougé. Sauf le lapin qui avait disparu de la table.

Il fit prudemment un pas à l'intérieur, redoutant de se faire attaquer à son tour maintenant qu'il avait décidé de croire et une sensation oppressante, diffuse, le prit à la gorge.

"C'est seulement la présence du mononoke que vous ressentez, à travers moi."

- Il est là ? Il est sur moi ?

"Non. Il doit être dans le lapin... mais il doit savoir que je suis là. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas me dévorer si facilement alors il ne sortira pas de son refuge... à moins qu'on ne le provoque."

- Et après ?

"Il nous emmènera dans son repaire et je pourrais le combattre... à esprit égal."

- Vous ne pouvez pas simplement... le faire sortir ?

"Si, mais Adria resterait prisonnière et vous n'auriez pas suffisamment d'énergie pour survivre, dans votre réalité."

- Je dois donc servir d'appât. Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir le vaincre ?

"Non..."

Il sentit à nouveau le mystérieux personnage sourire et ce frisson d'excitation le parcourir, malgré lui.

- Vous aimez ça.

Un autre frisson de plaisir traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Préférant ne pas se poser de questions sur les passe-temps douteux de l'homme au kimono bleu, il se mit en quête du lapin. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car il était revenu à sa place habituelle.

S'arrêtant sur le seuil, il eut un pincement au cœur en regardant la chambre. L'appartement était tellement vide sans Adria. C'était elle qui l'avait choisit et lui avait accepté bien qu'il n'aimait pas la disposition des pièces. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre avec elle. Peu importe où. Il l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Et elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

"Lorsque nous serons là-bas, conserver bien ces sentiments au fond de votre cœur. Le mononoke vous testera. Tout dépendra... de vous."

Félix hocha la tête, oubliant encore que le voyageur ne pouvait pas le voir. Il prit une respiration et s'approcha de la peluche, si inoffensive en apparence.

- C'est à cause de toi qu'Adria a disparu. Tout a commencé quand j'ai gagné cette stupide peluche !

Il l'empoigna avec colère et fixa ses petits yeux noirs si innocents.

- Sors de là si tu l'oses, mononoke ou quoi que tu sois !

Félix attendit, impatient et craignant une réaction, qui ne vint pas.

"Inutile. Ce genre de provocation ne l'atteindra pas."

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ?

"Laissez-moi faire... fermer les yeux."

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

"Je vais devoir utiliser votre corps."

- Bon. S'il le faut...

Mal à l'aise, il reposa la peluche et ferma les yeux, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Il eut brusquement l'impression de tomber. Il eut le réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux et de vouloir se rattraper mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il ne voyait rien. Il flottait. Une horrible impression de noir et de froid l'envahit progressivement.

Ca s'insinuait en lui, engourdissant son corps et son esprit.

Comme lorsqu'il était tombé dans un lac gelé, quand il était gamin.

Il avait cru mourir ce jour-là.

Il paniqua un peu et sentit l'un de ses bras se lever avec légèreté mais détermination, malgré lui. Les ténèbres s'agitèrent. Quelque chose s'y terrait. Une autre présence qui le terrifia bien plus que les ténèbres qui la cachait. Une énergie étrange le traversa, puisant dans ses forces. Paniquant un peu plus, il lutta pour remonter et retrouver la lumière mais il lui semblait être prisonnier de cet endroit.

Et puis, la lumière lui revint enfin. Tout aussi brutalement qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Il ouvrit les yeux, déséquilibré et tremblant, et se rattrapa à la table de chevet. Quelque chose était collé sur la peluche. Un papier blanc, sur lequel était dessiné un œil noir fermé qui s'anima soudain, devenant rouge en s'ouvrant.

Un hurlement inhumain résonna alors et les yeux, si innocents, de la peluche s'animèrent d'une lueur cruelle. Avant que Félix ait eut le temps de s'éloigner, il se sentit entraîné dans un tourbillon noir et blanc hypnotisant.

"C'est parti. Tenez bon... pour Adria."

Terrifié et encore sous le coup de l'intervention du voyageur, il ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à elle.

Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il imagina la serrer dans ses bras, pour oublier l'impression de froid pénétrant.

Il imagina sa voix douce et son rire délicat pour oublier ces hurlements effroyables.

Il imagina son amour comme un soleil pour oublier le malaise intérieur qui l'envahissait.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé mais le cauchemar se poursuivit de plus belle quand il rouvrit les yeux. Si il ne sentait pas l'assurance et l'excitation de son étrange protecteur, il aurait probablement perdu l'esprit à ce moment-là.

"Pensez à Adria. Ne pensez qu'à elle. Oubliez ce que vous voyez."

Il referma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa petite amie tandis que la présence s'éloignait de son corps mais il la ressentait toujours en lui. Dérangeante. Comme une fourmi, chatouillant son esprit.

- Attaques-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille... mononoke.

Le gling de l'épée résonna, comme un gong signifiant le début du combat.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. La rivière de l'oubli

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas. _

* * *

_Il est facile d'oublier._

_Plus facile que de se souvenir._

_Quand quelque chose nous fait peur._

_Quand quelque chose nous dérange._

_Quand quelque chose nous ronge de l'intérieur._

_Quand on n'a plus la force de se souvenir, l'oubli est un cadeau._

_Un cadeau empoisonné..._

_Mais l'oubli n'efface pas les choses._

_Ni les mononoke._

_Et lorsque ces choses reviennent..._

_Surprenant leurs innocentes victimes, dans leur quotidien si rassurant..._

_Leur enlevant ce qu'ils ont de plus cher..._

_Il ne reste alors que deux choix._

_Croire... ou disparaitre._

_Mais rien ne disparait réellement._

_Tant qu'une Forme, une Vérité et une Raison existera._

_Au moins, une Vérité... _

_Peu importe cette Vérité._

* * *

Le repaire du mononoke était effrayant, même pour lui. Il ne fallait que l'homme regarde ou il perdrait l'esprit.

Tout n'était qu'ombres et difformités, immobiles mais mouvantes à la fois.

A vous donner le mal de mer ou juste vous tuer d'un regard.

Une prison, autant qu'un refuge, pour l'œil rouge géant qui en occupait l'espace.

Faites de lumière verdâtre et de ténèbres profondes et vivantes.

Une mer ténébreuse omniprésente mais immatérielle.

Une mer mortelle pour quiconque aurait le malheur d'y toucher.

Y compris le mononoke.

Kusuriuri fixa l'œil rouge d'un regard déterminé, en souriant avec défi, son épée dans la main gauche entre lui et l'œil monstrueux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de combattre et l'Autre non plus. Il sentait l'impatience émaner de la lame pourtant encore scellée dans son fourreau. Elle avait faim de cet esprit démoniaque. Et lui aussi.

- Quelqu'un de ma taille ?

Le mononoke éclata de rire et l'homme, derrière Kusuriuri, tressaillit.

- Tu n'es plus rien, apothicaire... juste une ombre dans un monde qui nous appartient, désormais.

- Peut-être mais j'existe toujours et je vais te détruire. Aussi sûr que tu en es réduit à utiliser un lapin en peluche pour franchir la prison qui t'entoure...

Le monstre rit à nouveau, bien que n'ayant pas de bouche.

Il le menaça de sa voix monstrueuse, bien que n'ayant pas de cordes vocales.

Et le fixa de son œil unique mais cruel...

- Je ne t'en laisserais pas l'occasion !

Le mononoke fit jaillir des tentacules de son corps, armées de griffes aiguisées, qui foncèrent tout droit vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir me détruire...

Kusuriuri dressa des barrière de charmes autour de lui et de l'homme.

- Mais j'existe toujours ! Et ceux qui ont conçus cette prison... ont disparu depuis bien longtemps !

Le rire du mononoke explosa, tandis que les tentacules se heurtaient aux murs de papiers.

L'homme émit un gémissement et tomba à genoux sur le sol noir, haletant comme si il venait de courir un 100 mètres en 10 secondes. Kusuriuri savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, peut-être même pas à une autre attaque.

Mais il sentait aussi la méfiance du mononoke, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus qu'une "ombre".

- Où... où est Adria ? Vous la voyez ?

- Ne regardez pas.

- Adria...

Kusuriuri aperçut finalement la jeune femme sous le monstre. Elle semblait inconsciente, une griffe plantée dans la tête... mais elle n'était pas morte.

- Le mononoke la tient mais elle est en vie.

- Allez la chercher ! Je vous en prie !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. La seule manière de la libérer est de détruire le mononoke mais j'ai besoin de savoir sa Forme, sa Vérité et sa Raison pour dégainer mon épée.

- Mais elle sera morte d'ici à ce que vous découvriez tout ça ! Ca sert à quoi, en plus ?

- A purifier le mononoke. C'est la seule façon de le tuer définitivement.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

- Non.

- Alors je vais aller la chercher moi-même !

- Et votre esprit sera aussi dévoré par le mononoke.

- Mais Adria est...

- Vous devez me faire confiance. Vous devez croire.

Mais il sentait le doute en lui, bien plus dangereux que les tentacules qui les encerclaient totalement maintenant. Elles n'osaient pas encore toucher aux barrières de papiers mais à la moindre faille, elles y plongeraient.

Une seule suffirait...

- Non, tu ne dois pas le croire, humain ! Il se fiche de la vie de ta chère Adria...

Kusuriuri sentit l'homme trembler derrière lui.

- Il se fiche de ta vie...

Les barrières vacillèrent un instant mais Kusuriuri les renforça aussitôt.

- Ne l'écoutez pas. Ne doutez pas.

- Tout ce qu'il veut... c'est dévorer mon esprit ! Il n'en a peut-être pas l'apparence mais c'est un monstre, égoïste et affamé, comme moi !

Le mononoke éclata de rire.

Kusuriuri grogna malgré lui à cette vérité.

Et l'homme sut.

C'était le danger de ce genre de lien, outre celui de devoir s'appuyer sur la confiance d'un humain. Il devait jouer carte sur table immédiatement... ou l'homme perdrait toute confiance en lui.

Ce qui signifierait leur fin à tous les trois.

- C'est vrai ! Je veux dévorer son esprit et la vie humaine m'indiffère mais...

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire plus simplement, apothicaire ? Tu hais les humains !

- C'est faux ! J'en veux beaucoup aux humains, depuis que je suis... dans cet état... mais jamais je ne les haïraient ! Et lorsque je m'engage à aider quelqu'un, je le fais jusqu'au bout ! Jamais je n'ai fuis un combat, même lorsque ma vie était en danger !

- J'ai du mal à vous croire... je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes... ou ce que vous êtes ! Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

Kusuriuri , piqué au vif, eut un sourire sans joie, rendu féroce par la pointe visible de ses canines. Inutile de chercher à se justifier. Il était... ce qu'il était.

Ni plus.

Ni moins.

Et certainement pas le vaillant héros que cet homme attendait.

- Je ne suis pas un... honorable samouraï. Encore moins un... dieu... indulgent et... chaleureux.

Kusuriuri tourna tranquillement la tête vers l'homme, ignorant sciemment l'œil rouge qui poussa un cri de colère, et regarda en lui à travers le lien spirituel qui les unissait temporairement.

Et l'homme doutait beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop.

Il semblait très méfiant.

Mais aussi fasciné...

Par son calme dans cette situation infernale.

Par ses mots posés, parfois avec intervalles.

Par son regard malicieux, insondable.

Par ce qui émanait de lui.

Par son apparence multicolore.

Et troublé aussi.

Très troublé.

Par son regard étrangement absent, tout d'un coup.

Qui semblait capable de voir en lui.

Qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Pas vraiment.

Pas pour le moment, en tous cas.

Mais qui sait ce qu'il ferait une fois le monstre vaincu ?

Est-ce qu'il libérerait réellement Adria ?

Après tout, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'âme de ce... mononoke...

Et son âme à lui ?

Le lien était sensé être temporaire mais est-ce qu'il tiendrait parole ?

Il pourrait très bien prendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps.

Est-ce qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance finalement ?

...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça ?

Et ce... regret sur son visage ? A moins que ce ne soit...

Il ne pouvait pas réellement voir dans son esprit... n'est-ce pas ?

- Monsieur... le voyageur ?

Kusuriuri avait l'impression de se voir à travers un miroir déformé. Mais ce n'était pas le miroir de l'homme qui était déformé.

C'était le sien.

Félix le voyait - là - comme ce qu'il était vraiment.

Pas comme un dingue, ni un travesti, ni homo, ni un monstre.

Pas comme un psychopathe non plus.

Il le voyait comme les gens à qui il avait à faire... avant.

Avant que les Hommes n'oublient... et qu'il ne s'oublie lui-même.

Avant qu'il ne devienne insensible, obsédé par les mononoke... et qu'il ne devienne comme ceux qu'il combattait si farouchement.

Avant qu'il n'oublie ses propres Raison et Vérité... et qu'il ne perde finalement sa Forme.

Avant qu'il ne se perde dans le temps lui-même... et qu'il n'oublie tout.

Sauf Lui.

Il cligna des yeux et quitta cet esprit étranger qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'espionner. Pas au point de lui faire peur. Il n'avait même jamais eu l'intention de lui faire peur. Il voulait juste...

Exister à nouveau.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Le doute et la peur de l'homme lui firent mal. Il lui sourit paisiblement.

- Je ne suis... qu'un simple apothicaire. Soit vous me faites confiance jusqu'au bout, soit ce mononoke nous tuera... tous.

- Je... je vous crois. Monsieur l'apothicaire.

Kusuriuri fut soulagé en sentant les barrières de charmes se stabiliser et ne pu s'empêcher de rire, en entendant ces mots.

"Monsieur l'apothicaire".

Ca faisait si longtemps...

- Félix-san... votre confiance... me touche.

L'homme eut un léger sourire, réceptif à ces mots. Kusuriuri se concentra à nouveau sur l'œil, autant déterminé à sauver Félix et Adria que de tuer le mononoke.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

Voilà pourquoi il existait.

- Je connais ta Forme, mononoke. Menosakkaku.*

La tête de singe claqua des dents, confirmant ses déclarations.

- Tu as été piégé par les Hommes, dans cette prison destinée à te détruire, mais tu as utilisé leur énergie spirituelle pour la maintenir. Ceci est ta Vérité.

L'épée acquiesça à nouveau et glissa hors de la mains de Kusuriuri, pour flotter devant lui. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, attendant impatiemment la suite, pour pouvoir être libéré et combattre le mononoke. Et puis, le dévorer. L'apothicaire sourit, la ressentant également.

- Et voilà ta Raison. Tu as utilisé cette peluche pour te manifester dans le monde des Humains et enlever cette femme jusqu'à ton repaire, profitant de ses croyances, pour dévorer son esprit.

Mais l'épée ne claqua pas des dents et Kusuriuri la regarda, surpris.

- Tu ne sais pas encore tout finalement, apothicaire...

L'œil le lorgna, moqueur.

- Et tu ne découvriras jamais le reste... ou alors, pas avant que l'humain n'ait faillit à sa tâche ou ne succombe. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Ce n'est qu'un faible humain, après tout.

- Peut-être mais je sais qu'il n'abandonnera jamais sa compagne. Tu ne me feras pas douter, Menosakkaku.

Une des tentacules s'aventura à toucher la barrière et fût repousser à nouveau. Elle aurait dû être détruite sur le coup, étant seule mais Kusuriuri fit comme si de rien n'était. Si l'œil comprenait à quel point il était affaiblit, il attaquerait de toutes ses forces et l'homme ne supporterait pas le choc.

- Félix-san, s'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel depuis que vous avez gagné le lapin ?

- Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier... à part qu'Adria était fatiguée et inquiète mais j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de... du bébé... et puis...

- Adria-san est enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un mois, à peu près...

- Mais ça ne fait que trois semaines que vous avez le lapin.

- Vous pensez que c'est lié à...

- Possible... mais ce n'est pas la cause. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous avez remarqué ?

- Et bien... mes cauchemars ont augmentés aussi mais je pense que c'est le stress du bébé. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de... nerveux... et mon stress a tendance à ressortir la nuit...

- Ca fait longtemps que vous faites des cauchemars ?

- Assez, oui mais ces deux dernières semaines, j'en faisais presque toutes les nuits.

- Longtemps, c'est-à-dire ?

- Ca fait quatre ans... ou peut-être cinq. A peu près lorsqu'on a emménagé dans l'appart...

- Ah...

Kusuriuri eut un léger sourire et l'homme sembla comprendre également, effrayé.

- Alors le mononoke était déjà dans l'appartement mais tout a changé lorsque vous avez gagnez cette peluche. Il a utilisé cet objet comme un catalyseur pour se manifester physiquement. Pourquoi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Cette peluche n'a rien de spéciale... Adria la trouvait mignonne alors je l'ai gagné pour elle.

- Un objet peut parfois prendre une valeur particulière. Comme lorsqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau, par exemple.

- Mais ce n'est pas le premier cadeau que je lui ai fais depuis que nous habitons là. Il y a un an, je lui ai offert une paire de boucle d'oreille, pour son anniversaire... et l'année dernière, c'était un nouveau téléphone... et... je ne comprend pas... pourquoi... ce lapin ?

- Abandonnes ! Tu ne trouveras jamais la Raison, apothicaire !

Kusuriuri ne répliqua rien et regarda l'œil rouge, pas aussi calme qu'il le semblait, cherchant ce qui aurait pu transformer cette vulgaire peluche en catalyseur. Ca devait être lié à la grossesse d'Adria... mais pourquoi ?

- Il... il a tord, n'est-ce pas ?

L'une des griffes tenta à nouveau de toucher la barrière et ne fut pas repousser cette fois. Le mononoke rit avec délectation et les tentacules s'agitèrent dangereusement.

Kusuriuri sentit le goût âpre de la peur l'envahir et son cœur, qu'il croyait mort, battre plus vite. Serrant ses mains tremblantes, il regarda le mononoke qui allait peut-être le détruire à son tour, avec une volonté de vivre renouvelée.

L'homme se redressa et l'interpella plus vivement.

- Mais répondez enfin... vous ! Je ne connais même pas votre nom !

- Savoir mon nom ne vous servirait à rien.

- Mais... mais je me fiche de votre nom ! Je...

Les tentacules foncèrent sur les barrières, les grattant avec force, tentant de les transpercer avec détermination et l'homme se tût, en gémissant à nouveau, se laissant tomber sur le sol. Le mononoke continuait à rire, convaincu de sa victoire. Les boucliers bloquaient encore les assauts tentaculaires mais plus pour longtemps.

L'homme serait mort avant qu'ils ne tombent, de toute façon...

Kusuriuri n'avait plus le choix.

Il retira sa barrière et renforça celle de l'homme.

Juste à temps.

L'une des tentacules le transperça et il serra les dents...

L'homme poussa un cri, à sa place.

... suivi de toutes les autres.

* * *

L'apothicaire tomba à genou, en gémissant et dû se rattraper sur les mains, en tremblant, pour ne pas tomber. Félix ressentit lui aussi les tentacules mais beaucoup moins fortement cette fois et trembla, en se redressant un peu.

- Non... non !

Les tentacules se désintéressèrent du bouclier qui l'entourait encore et se dirigèrent vers la cible à présent vulnérable. A peine conscient de l'allégement conséquent du drainage de ses forces, oubliant même le cauchemar vivant qui l'entourait, il regarda avec horreur le seul être capable de l'aider à sauver Adria se faire empaler à nouveau, encore et encore, en hurlant de douleur cette fois. Ressentant encore une partie de son supplice, Félix poussa un gémissement et trembla encore une fois...

Et le lien s'atténua encore.

Est-ce que ça signifiait que celui qui se disait apothicaire était en train de... mourir ?

Il devait sauver Adria tant que le bouclier le protégeait encore !

Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la scène terrible qui se jouait devant lui...

- Tu... tu veux mon esprit... n'est-ce pas... mononoke ?

Une nouvelle tentacule sortit du monstre et se rapprocha doucement, victorieusement, de l'apothicaire murmurant cet ultime défi. Félix ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer son courage et sa ténacité.

- Avec un esprit comme le tien, je devrais pouvoir exister pour encore au moins mille ans... si ce n'est pas plus !

- Alors... qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prend mon esprit... Menosakkaku !

Le voyageur releva la tête et fixa l'œil avec une détermination, qui fit trembler Félix à travers le lien. Il le provoquait. Il voulait... qu'il prenne son esprit !

- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fou !

La tentacule se trouvait maintenant juste devant la tête de l'homme en kimono bleu mais il n'avait pas peur. Ressentant la détermination infaillible de l'apothicaire comme de la folie, il l'entendit rire juste avant que la dernière tentacule ne...

Mais il ne devina pas de douleur dans son esprit, cette fois. Pas physique, en tous cas...

- Sauvez-la. Maintenant...

Il regarda l'apothicaire, surpris qu'il puisse encore ne serait-ce que murmurer et se releva, sans réfléchir. Il eut brièvement un doute au moment d'avancer mais il constata que le bouclier le suivait. Redoutant l'œil rouge et ses tentacules, il avança prudemment. Heureusement, le monstre ne semblait pas s'occuper de lui. Toute son attention semblait diriger vers sa proie.

Félix se dirigea vers le centre. Vers l'œil. Là où il apercevait Adria.

Elle avait une tentacule planté dans la crâne !

Gardant son calme tant bien que mal, il regarda l'apothicaire en passant et vit qu'il souriait, une tentacule dans la tête comme Adria. Toujours défiant mais son regard semblait ailleurs.

Comme lorsqu'il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure et qu'il avait eut l'impression étrange que l'apothicaire savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il avait alors ressentit comme un choc. Une tristesse et une solitude sans fin l'avait envahi et l'avenir lui avait semblé extrêmement sombre. Sans espoir. Et puis, le voyageur lui avait sourit et cet horrible trou dans son cœur avait disparu, remplacé par un bref mais intense éclat de bonté avant de se dissiper et son amour pour Adria avait reprit sa place. C'est là qu'il avait comprit que cet homme étrange n'était pas sans cœur. Au contraire... et qu'il désirait réellement les aider.

Un frisson d'excitation le parcouru à nouveau et il comprit que le combat n'était pas encore perdu.

L'apothicaire luttait encore, mais sur un autre terrain.

Il tenait ses engagements.

Il ne les avait pas abandonné.

- Je comptes sur vous, alors ne me laissez pas tomber.

Il ressentit une brève onde de volonté de combattre et de vivre, en guise de réponse. Se fiant totalement à lui, il continua à s'approcher du monstre et d'Adria.

* * *

La prison n'existait plus.

Son corps non plus.

Il n'y avait que ces ténèbres.

Epaisses et sans espoir.

Sans aucun sens.

Dérangeantes.

Désorientantes.

Il sentait la conscience du mononoke dans la sienne.

Imposante.

Affamée.

Sans pitié.

Mais vulnérable...

Il se concentra pour chasser la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit et chercha le Menosakkaku.

Il semblait être partout et nul part, à la fois mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Il se concentra davantage, oubliant tout sauf la conscience du mononoke.

Puissante.

Arrogante.

Jouissante.

Toute proche.

Juste ici.

Le mononoke le sous-estimait. Profitant de son imprudente assurance, il s'immisça discrètement en lui.

Kusuriuri ressentit à nouveau ce qui l'entourait, à travers cette conscience ennemie.

Adria dont l'esprit savoureux, affaiblit mais encore coloré, était attaché à celui du mononoke.

L'épée, flottant entre lui et le Menosakkaku, brillante d'une dangereuse lumière intérieure.

L'humain, entouré d'une ridicule barrière de papiers. Sans pouvoir. Insignifiant.

Le mononoke le sous-estimait, lui aussi.

Kusuriuri se concentra sur lui et sentit qu'il luttait contre le miasme émanant du mononoke, tentant d'atteindre sa compagne.

Il sentit son regard sur lui.

Il sentit sa confiance.

Il lui fit un signe, discrètement, à travers le lien qu'il avait allégé pour soulager le jeune homme.

Et le chassa de son esprit pour se concentrer sur celui de son ennemi, qui avait baissé sa garde, croyant que "l'ombre" avait abandonné tout espoir. Finalement, les mononoke n'avait pas tant changés.

Devant lui, se trouvait le cœur du mononoke. Tous les esprits qu'il avait dévorés, telle une rivière de souvenirs.

Bouillonnante.

Vivante.

Noire.

Imprégnée d'une détresse infinie et éternelle.

Ces esprits - ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait - semblaient le supplier de les délivrer.

Et Adria était parmi eux... petite sphère grise palpitante... tout au bout en bout de cette rivière...

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il se jeta dedans et le flot noir de pensées l'emporta.

* * *

Plus Félix s'approchait, plus c'était difficile.

Elle était si proche...

Pourtant elle lui semblait loin.

Si loin...

Et il avançait lentement.

Lentement...

Chaque pas était un cauchemar.

Lentement...

Il avait l'impression de marcher à travers un nuage de colle.

Très lentement...

Son sens de l'équilibre lui-même semblait perturbé.

Si lentement...

La tête lui tourna.

Trop lentement...

Baissant la tête, il évita de regarder les "murs" de la prison, toutes ses pensées et ses émotions tournées vers Adria.

Mais sûrement...

Il atteignit enfin le centre de la prison.

Il se laissa tomber près d'Adria, nauséeux, sans regarder l'œil immonde à quelques mètres, ou quelques centimètres ?, de sa tête et la prit dans ses bras.

- Adria ?

Même sa voix lui semblait étrangement déformé, comme si le temps était ralentit.

- Adria... réponds-moi, ma chérie.

Il caressa son visage, tentant d'ignorer la tentacule dérangeante au milieu de son front, mais elle semblait profondément endormit.

Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Félix regarda celui dont tout le reste dépendait.

L'apothicaire ne souriait plus.

Fermant les yeux, pour ne plus voir, il pria.

Pour Adria.

Pour lui-même.

Pour l'apothicaire.

Il pria.

Il n'avait jamais prier.

Il n'avait jamais cru.

Mais il pria.

Un ange.

Un dieu.

Quelqu'un.

N'importe qui, pourvu qu'Il puisse les aider.

Comme jamais il n'avait prier.

Il pria encore et encore.

Soudain, l'homme en kimono bleu poussa un hurlement terrible, qui fit sursauter Félix.

L'instant d'après, il se sentit très mal.

Et le monstre poussa un hurlement plein de rage...

* * *

- Auriez-vous un remède contre les maux de tête ? Ma mère souffre terriblement...

- Oui, bien sûr.

Kusuriuri ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son armoire à remèdes et fouilla dedans pour en sortir un petit pot, qu'il donna au garçon.

- Qu'elle applique la pommade sur son front et la douleur devrait disparaitre.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur l'apothicaire !

Le jeune garçon lui donna la somme demandée et s'en alla en courant, le précieux remède dans la main. Kusuriuri le regarda partir en souriant, heureux d'avoir pu aider le garçon.

###

L'auberge était miteuse mais bien suffisante pour un simple marchand de remède. Allongé sur le lit, Kusuriuri regardait le livre et ses images on ne peut plus coquine avec un sourire tout aussi coquin sur les lèvres.

Il se mit à rire doucement et retira son bandana, en s'allongeant sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le sommeil l'emporta dans des rêves légers, peuplés de jolies femmes peu farouches.

###

- Ca ne marche pas ! J'ai toujours aussi mal !

- Les remèdes mettent parfois du temps à agir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je dois être capable de travailler demain sinon je serais renvoyé !

- J'ai un autre remède qui pourrait vous soulager mais ça ne vous soignera pas, malheureusement.

- Je le prend.

Kusuriuri lui tendit le remède en souriant, imperméable à la colère de l'homme.

- Je vous l'offre. En dédommagement.

L'homme le regarda, surpris et prit le remède, calmé net. Il le remercia et repartit, heureux. Kusuriuri ne demandait rien de plus. Rendre les gens heureux.

###

L'homme de loi le regardait de haut.

Le jugeait de son regard impitoyable.

Et hocha finalement la tête.

- Très bien. Vous êtes libre... mais je vous conseille de quitter la ville sans attendre.

- Il a tué mon père ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

- Votre père souffrait de cette étrange maladie depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais...

- Alors rien ne prouve que ce remède soit à l'origine de sa mort.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur le juge.

- Assassin ! Vous avez tué mon père ! Je souhaite que tous les mononoke du Yomi* vous dévore vivant !

Kusuriuri s'en alla, en silence, pendant que la femme l'insultait, folle de chagrin.

Quoi qu'il dise. Quoi qu'il fasse. Ce ne servirait à rien.

L'homme serait malheureusement mort, de toute façon... mais ça ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa tristesse et sa culpabilité.

###

La chose se retourna soudain vers lui, délaissant le corps déchiqueté et ensanglanté sous ses pattes et il aperçut ses yeux rouges, brillants cruellement dans la nuit.

Kusuriuri s'immobilisa, terrifié par ce regard ni humain, ni animal.

La bête aux contours incertains se précipita vers lui, à une vitesse anormale. Il lâcha son armoire à pharmacie et se retourna pour s'enfuir mais la bête le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas. Il poussa un cri lorsque ses griffes se plantèrent dans son dos, déchirant son kimono et sa chair...

Quelque chose sous ses doigts.

Il s'en empara et l'utilisa pour frapper la bête, qui recula comme si il avait brandit une torche enflammée.

Regardant la chose s'enfuir, le dos en sang et le souffle court, il se sentit mal et... s'évanouit, le bâton dans la main.

###

Un murmure dans sa tête.

L'homme à la peau tannée, marquée de tatouages dorés, tend sa main vers lui.

Kusuriuri la prend.

###

Kusuriuri se retourna brusquement et regarda l'homme en armures qui venait de passer à coté de lui, effrayé. Celui-ci, qui le regardait également, examinant d'un œil critique sa tenue vestimentaire inhabituelle, s'arrêta.

- Vous sentez-vous mal, apothicaire ? Vous avez le visage d'un homme qui a vu un mononoke.

Il rit, moqueur, ne se doutant pas un instant à quel point il avait juste et le regarda d'un air supérieur.

Kusuriuri se reprit tant bien que mal, toujours autant affecté par la présence du mononoke, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

- Ce n'est rien. Je...

- Vous ?

Il pensa une seconde essayer d'en savoir plus sur le mononoke mais renonça, en voyant le regard méfiant que le samouraï lui lança, la main sur la garde de son katana. Les samouraïs étaient réputés pour ne craindre personne, pas même les morts et celui-ci, en tenue de guerre, semblait encore moins disposé à le croire.

- Votre arme... m'a surprise. Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Vous êtes une petite nature, pour avoir peur d'une arme pas même dégainé.

L'homme rit à nouveau, se détendit et reprit son chemin, oubliant Kusuriuri. Celui-ci entendit l'épée possédé s'agiter dans son armoire à pharmacie et sentit l'Autre s'adresser à lui à travers son esprit. Ca non plus, il ne s'y habituait pas. Et il redoutait encore plus le moment où il devrait affronter ces choses dont la simple présence le terrifiait.

###

Le mononoke semblait être omniprésent dans la maison mais restait invisible. Kusuriuri serra l'épée plus fort dans son main et jeta un œil à la famille terrifié. Il se revit brièvement dans la même situation, lorsque cette bête horrible avait posé ses yeux rouges sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?

- Il y a un... mononoke dans votre maison.

- Un mononoke ? C'est impossible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ?

- C'est ce que je dois découvrir, pour pouvoir le détruire. Il y a une Raison et une Vérité à sa présence ici et vous la connaissez.

- Mais non... je... nous n'avons...

La chose gronda encore et les murs tremblèrent à nouveau, faisant sursauter la pauvre famille et Kusuriuri.

- Vous savez ! Dites-moi tout, tout de suite... ou je ne pourrais rien pour vous !

La manière dont "naissent" les mononoke.

La Forme, la Vérité et la Raison.

L'invocation pour dégainer l'épée.

L'échange de corps.

L'affrontement inévitable.

Puis la purification.

L'Autre lui avait tout expliqué mais ce n'était encore que des mots.

Des mots qu'ils avaient acceptés en se liant à Lui, mais qui lui faisait peur malgré tout.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Même si il le voulait, le mononoke ne le laisserait pas s'échapper...

Mais il était prêt à affronter son pire cauchemar !

###

Les mots de la femme en colère lui trottait dans la tête, tandis qu'il marchait sur le chemin pour aller au prochain village. "Je souhaite que tous les mononoke du Yomi vous dévore vivant !". Ce n'était que les mots d'une femme pleine de chagrin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ils pouvaient avoir un rapport avec le mononoke qui l'avait attaqué.

C'est la première fois qu'il y repensait depuis son alliance avec l'Autre et son premier mononoke exorcisé. Il n'était pas superstitieux. Il ne croyait pas aux démons non plus avant cette nuit-là, alors une malédiction...

Mais depuis ce combat, sa vision des choses avaient changés. Il ne ressentait plus cette peur sourde qui le prenait au tripe en ressentant la simple présence des mononoke, ni en repensant à cette nuit-là. Entendre Sa voix dans sa tête ne le dérangeait plus. Il commençait même à apprécier la présence de celui qui partageait son âme. Et Sa chaleur...

Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça quand leur âme s'étaient unies dans ce corps étranger. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec cet être incroyable, de sentir Sa puissance jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et Son lien si fort avec cette épée...

La séparation une fois le mononoke vaincu lui avait fait un choc et l'impression de perte avait été terrible mais retrouvé son corps lui avait fait du bien car l'expérience était aussi intense qu'éprouvante.

Mais ce qui lui donnait le plus de satisfaction était d'avoir pu aider cette famille. Il pouvait aider les gens autrement qu'en vendant ses remèdes, à présent. Aider les gens, il ne demandait rien de plus.

"N'oublie jamais ça. Aider les gens, c'est ta Raison d'être."

- Pourquoi est-ce que je l'oublierais ?

"Oublier est parfois plus facile que de se souvenir... mais l'oublie est un poison. On ne le sent pas agir et quand on s'en rend compte, il est déjà trop tard."

Kusuriuri ne comprenait pas ce que l'Autre voulait dire mais il lui faisait confiance.

- Je n'oublierais pas.

###

Horrifié, il évita de regarder le corps de la femme dont le visage n'était même plus reconnaissable. Le serpent aux écailles dorés et aux yeux rouges le fixa, sa bouche et ses dents pointues encore rougies du sang de sa pauvre victime.

Il avait réagit trop tard.

C'était la première qu'il ne parvenait pas à sauver quelqu'un.

Bouleversé, il se reprit rapidement et croisa les bras au dessus de sa tête, son épée volant au-dessus de ses mains. Il sentait le pouvoir de l'Autre à travers l'épée, comme un écho dans son cœur et sa colère se joignit à celle, inexorable, de son compagnon d'âme.

- Tes Forme, Vérité et Raison sont connus !

Le mononoke gronda, tendant sa patte immense vers lui mais Kusuriuri projeta le bouclier de charmes, tournant autour lui, en travers du chemin du mononoke, bloquant son attaque.

- Que mon épée soit...

Il décroisa les bras et les étendit, entrainant l'ouverture du fourreau, avant de les baisser, avec détermination.

- Libéré !

Le temps sembla se suspendre...

###

Le visage de la jeune femme lascive changea soudain et devint celui de la femme assassinée par l'esprit de son mari.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges...

Ses dents devinrent des crocs...

Ses ongles devinrent des griffes...

Sa peau se recouvrit de poils gris et drus...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle le repoussa en arrière et planta ses crocs mortels dans son cou !

Kusuriuri se redressa en sueur, le souffle court et porta les mains à son cou, tremblant... et aperçu la lune, et ses amies les étoiles, entre les feuilles de l'arbre. Inquiet, il regarda les ombres nocturnes autour de lui et ressentit le besoin de prendre son épée.

De sentir Sa présence.

Pour se rassurer.

Pour apaiser sa culpabilité.

Et sentir Sa chaleur.

Il n'y avait que Lui qui le calmait dans ces moments-là.

###

Il regarda la femme âgée en face de lui et sentit une présence noire et angoissante derrière elle.

Un mononoke.

- Un remède ne suffira pas à vous soulager.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Un mononoke en a après vous.

- Un monono...

Elle le fixa, effrayée et s'éloigna rapidement, manquant de se faire renversé par une diligence, en traversant la rue.

"Tu ne peux pas tous les sauver."

- Mais cette femme...

"Oublie-la. Tu ne peux aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être."

- J'aurais dû l'aborder différemment.

"Ca n'aurait rien changé. Elle ne croit pas."

C'est vrai. Les gens étaient de plus en plus difficiles à convaincre, si le mononoke ne s'était pas manifesté à eux. Il devait ruser bien plus pour les approcher maintenant et espérer que le mononoke réagisse à sa présence.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait de continuer à essayer de les aider quand même...

###

Et la pièce devint blanche. Dos à dos avec l'Autre, les bras à l'horizontal tous les deux, la magie s'opéra une fois de plus. Deux âmes en un seul et même corps, unies pour détruire les erreurs nées de l'union des sentiments humains les plus noirs et des ayakashi.

Une colère féroce, contre le mononoke, contre ses horreurs, contre lui-même, brûlait en lui. Et l'impuissance à n'avoir pas pu sauver cet homme innocent. Ce n'était pas le premier. Ca ne serait pas le dernier non plus mais il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter.

Tandis que son esprit s'engourdissait, la chaleur de l'Autre et surtout sa froide colère l'accueillit. Pour la première fois, il accepta de s'y laisser aller et d'oublier un peu. Juste un peu. Juste une fois. Juste pour cette fois...

Et le temps reprit son court normal comme si de rien n'était, ces instants créés hors du temps s'y dissolvant sans laisser la moindre trace.

Kusuriuri se protégea d'un mur doré, le temps de prendre totalement le contrôle de cet autre corps et de s'emparer de l'épée qui l'appelait...

Qui avait faim...

###

La ville semblait enfin dormir. Enfin, presque. Quelque part, une boite de nuit jouait du Sheila.

Mais il aimait bien Sheila...

Ce qu'il aimait moins, c'était les klaxons qui le réveillait au moment où il allait s'endormir !

- Merde. Pourquoi les humains ont-ils inventés les klaxons ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Sans étoiles. Sans lune. Triste. Il se sentit étrangement seul, sous ce ciel de ténèbres. Comme un écho à son cœur.

- Et les lampadaires... qui cachent les étoiles...

Le progrès n'avait pas fait que des mauvaises choses, loin de là mais il se sentait nostalgique de sa vie d'avant, ce soir. Quand il n'était réellement qu'un simple apothicaire, à une époque tellement différente de celle-ci.

Pas plus simple.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été simple.

Juste différente.

Son épée s'agita dans sa pharmacie ambulante, près de lui.

"Regrettes-tu ?"

- Non. Je me demande seulement... comment aurait été ma vie si on ne s'était pas rencontré.

Il rit un peu.

- Beaucoup plus courte, c'est certain. Beaucoup plus paisible également.

Nouvelle agitation métallique.

"Mais le corps humain est si fragile..."

- Oui. Je serais aussi peut-être mort ce jour-là mais je n'aurais pas vu toutes ces choses... qui ont si longtemps hantés mes nuits.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était un simple klaxon qui l'avait réveillé.

Il soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le banc. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque, sa tête posé sur son bandana replié et repoussa l'un de ses longs cheveux qui était étendu autour de sa tête.

- Ce gars m'a prit pour un... travesti. Tu te rends compte ?

Un rire vibra dans son esprit auquel il se joignit naturellement.

- Il a même essayé de me draguer.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour vendre...

Mais ça avait marché. Il lui avait vendu une de ses poudres miracles, pour assurer les nuits torrides. Il aurait pu aller à l'hôtel cette nuit mais il avait choisi ce parc et ce banc. Il avait envie d'être tranquille. Pas de bavardages inutiles. Pas d'humains envahissants ou curieux. Pas de regards indiscrets.

Il aurait aussi juste pu aller "là-bas"... mais il voulait se sentir en vie.

L'épée s'agita encore, plus longuement cette fois.

"Je comprend ce que tu ressens mais tu n'es plus réellement... en vie. L'éternité a un prix."

- Je sais. Ce que je suis. Ce que je dois faire. J'aimerais juste pouvoir simplement... juste exister de temps en temps.

L'épée n'eut aucune réaction, cette fois. Lui aussi avait connu ce sentiment un jour. Avant qu'Il ne soit qu'un esprit possédant une épée. Peut-être Kusuriuri Le rejoindrait-il ? Un jour ? Il ne savait même pas si ça pouvait arriver.

- Ne me répond pas. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Il soupira à nouveau, sentant enfin la somnolence revenir dans son esprit.

- Peu importe ce qui aurait pu être... ou ce qui sera. Les choses sont comme elles sont. Je ne veux pas regretter.

Le profond sentiment de solitude se glissa un peu plus dans son cœur mais il le repoussa.

- Et je ne suis pas vraiment seul...

Il sourit et referma les yeux, laissant son esprit se détendre avec la musique.

- Sans comptez que je n'aurais jamais pu entendre cette chanson...

###

Elle voulait le mononoke, autant que lui. Sans hésiter, une seconde de plus, il abaissa son épée froidement sur le mononoke qui disparu dans un nuage de paillettes dorés.

Tout ce qu'il restait du mononoke.

Aussitôt la magie se brisa et il se retrouva à nouveau dans son corps épuisé par la lutte, tandis que l'épée absorbait les résidus brillants. Atterrissant avec légèreté, il ferma les yeux et savoura l'énergie contenu dans l'esprit exorcisé, en souriant.

Et se sentit un peu mieux.

Le bâton retomba, une fois les poussières disparues, directement dans sa main. Kusuriuri grogna de frustration, se sentant un peu plus fatigué spirituellement, comme à chaque fois.

Les mononoke s'était beaucoup affaiblis ces dernières années et se faisait plus discret, donc moins nombreux à tuer. Les gens que Kusuriuri arrivait à convaincre également, ce qui l'affaiblissait également. Pour compenser la perte, il devait absorber ce qu'il restait de ces âmes à chaque fois maintenant. Mais ça ne suffisait pas...

- Tommy ?

- Ne regardez pas.

- Pourquoi ?

La mère le regarda, bouleversé. Il ne la regarda pas mais baissa les yeux sur le corps mutilé de l'enfant, à ses pieds et soupira. Il s'attendait à être un peu plus touché que ça... mais ne chercha pas les sentiments en lui.

- Tommy... non, ce n'est pas possible... vous aviez dit...

Elle se mit à pleurer, sans cesser de le regarder. Avec espoir mais elle avait très bien comprit. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'est tout.

- Oh... Tommy... Tommy... Tommy...

La pauvre femme tomba à genou et se mit à gémir, entre deux sanglots. Son mari, près d'elle, qui lui avait vu le corps de son enfant, était sous le choc mais Kusuriuri ne le regarda pas non plus. Il sentait son regard d'incompréhension sur lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous restez aussi... insensible ?

- Je suis désolé. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu.

L'homme serra les poings, tandis que la colère l'envahissait. Kusuriuri préféra partir et s'éloignant de l'enfant, récupéra sa boite à pharmacie, sans regarder les parents.

- Ne parlez pas de moi à la police. Ni du mononoke.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Comme la chose qui a... massacré... mon fils !

- Peut-être.

Kusuriuri sortit de la cave et changea de plan spirituel dès qu'il fut hors de leur vue. Personne ne devait le voir entrer ou sortir de la maison. Pour sa sécurité, comme pour celle des humains habitant ici.

L'Autre avait raison. Depuis le début.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

S'impliquer plus que nécessaire était donc inutile. Il ne voulait plus souffrir pour rien. Il ne voulait pas penser non plus aux esprits qu'il devait dévorer comme un vulgaire mononoke.

Peut-être était-il devenu un monstre, sans s'en rendre compte ?

Peut-être le poison le rongeait-il depuis déjà longtemps ?

Peu importe.

C'était une question de survie.

Pour les êtres humains, comme pour lui.

###

- Mon dos me fait encore mal.

- Les remèdes mettent parfois du temps à agir.

- Est-ce vous auriez quelque chose de plus efficace ?

- Je vous ai déjà vendu ce que j'avais de plus efficace.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre ?

- Non.

- Tant pis. Je vais aller à la nouvelle pharmacie. La dernière fois, votre poudre avait été plutôt efficace pourtant...

Kusuriuri regarda la femme partir en direction du centre commercial géant qui venait d'être ouvert, déjà noir de monde et de voitures, plus large et plus long que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Même à son époque.

Il ne comprenait plus ce monde, sans cesse en mouvement.

Toujours pressé.

Aveugle et sourd.

Sans aucun sens.

Il soupira et s'en alla, dans la direction opposé.

Lassé.

De cette époque.

De ces gens.

Heureusement, l'Autre était là.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

Son précieux, seul et unique ami.

Le seul qui croyait encore.

###

Il regarda ses mains, stupéfait, puis la personne qui venait de le traverser de part en part. Et continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Une autre personne le traversa encore, de la même manière.

"Je suis désolé, mon ami."

- Tu... tu savais que...

"T'en parler aurait été inutile. Le poison de l'oubli était en toi depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Ca n'aurait rien changé."

- Je... comprends. Pourtant, tu m'avais prévenu...

"Et tu as préféré oublier. Comme moi."

- Alors... je n'existe plus ?

La présence de la seule personne pour qui il existait désormais se manifesta, aussi clair que lorsqu'ils échangeaient leur corps, normalement et uniquement lorsqu'ils échangeaient leur corps. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que l'Autre se trouvait derrière lui. Il sentait ses mains sur ses épaules. Son souffle et ses cheveux dans son cou.

Mais il ne le voyait pas.

Il regarda ses mains et constata, avec un calme qui le surpris lui-même, que sa peau était devenu transparente. C'est comme si il s'y attendais. Et c'était en train d'arriver...

Quelque part, l'idée de disparaitre le soulageait même.

L'Autre murmura doucement à son oreille.

"Si. Tant que ta Vérité existera, ton âme vivra."

- Ma... Vérité ?

Pour la première fois, il douta de sa propre Vérité.

Il n'était déjà plus très sûr de combattre pour les bonnes raisons. Après tout, ces humains égoïstes ne le touchaient plus depuis... longtemps. Par contre, ces esprits qu'il absorbait à chaque fois le faisait toujours autant frissonner de plaisir. Un plaisir de plus en plus rare, malheureusement. Et chaque combat était plus difficile... plus dangereux... pourtant son envie de combattre était intact.

Alors pourquoi se battait-il réellement ?

Certainement plus pour protéger les humains.

Alors pourquoi... continuer à combattre les mononoke ?

"Et lorsque tu retrouveras ta Raison, tu retrouveras aussi ta Forme."

- Finalement... je suis devenu plus proche des mononoke... que des humains. Quelle ironie...

Kusuriuri regarda ses mains, avec un sourire sans joie.

"Tu n'es pas un mononoke... mais tu n'es plus un humain non plus. Depuis longtemps."

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?

"Que veux-tu être ?"

- Je... je ne sais plus.

Sa main disparue un peu plus et il rit. Comme une larme.

"Alors je saurais pour toi, le temps que tu te souviennes."

Il sentit la main de l'Autre se poser doucement son visage, sur ses yeux et les ferma sans se poser de questions.

"Fies-toi à moi... et je dissiperais tes doutes."

Le réconfort de Sa présence et Sa chaleur spirituelle repoussèrent les ténèbres qui menaçaient d'envahir son cœur. L'Autre disparu, laissant une impression de froid là où se trouvait Sa chaleur une seconde plus tôt. Kusuriuri rouvrit les yeux et vit que ses mains étaient revenues.

Souriant à son seul mais si précieux ami, il reprit son chemin... dans le plan spirituel, parallèle à celui des humains, séparé d'eux...

###

Jusqu'à ce que...

###

Quelque chose...

###

Lui permette de...

###

Revenir ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

A suivre...


	4. La rivière de la mort

___Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas. _

* * *

_La rivière._

_La mort._

_Le temps._

_Tout se rejoint ici..._

_Et se terminera ici..._

_Mais il se rappelait de sa Raison maintenant._

_Protéger les Humains._

_Pas seulement leur vie... mais aussi leurs espoirs._

_Il se rappelait aussi sa Vérité._

_Combattre les mononoke._

_Avec Lui._

_Son ami._

_Celui qui était devenu sa Vérité, pour le protéger de son propre oubli. _

_Tout se terminerait ici pour le voyageur, d'une manière ou d'une autre..._

_Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout._

_Pour Félix et Adria._

_Pour leur futur enfant._

_Pour son âme qu'il sentait plus vivante que jamais._

* * *

Reprenant le dessus sur ses pensées, il réalisa que le mononoke avait déjà bien entamé son énergie spirituelle. Le poison de la rivière de souvenirs, ou plutôt la rivière de l'oubli, tenta de le replonger dans son propre passé à nouveau mais il repoussa son influence et se força à rester concentré.

L'humain, qu'il avait été un jour, qui pensait que cette bête aux yeux rouges étaient son pire cauchemar était bien naïf.

L'oubli est bien plus terrible, bien plus vicieux, peut vous transformer en monstre ou juste vous faire disparaître... juste comme ça.

Et cet humain aurait été terrifié par ce qui était en train de se passer... mais Kusuriuri était bien au de-là de son humanité, aujourd'hui mais il comptait bien se battre pour la retrouver. Et la garder, cette fois.

Le Menosakkaku ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ses intentions, trop occupé à dévorer son esprit avec un appétit féroce. C'était le moment d'agir. La prochaine fois que la rivière l'engloutirait, il n'aurait peut-être pas la force de refaire surface.

Il commença à remonter la rivière, vers la source de la conscience du mononoke. Rapidement, la rivière sombre se fit plus mouvementée, les esprits s'accrochant à lui, attirés par sa couleur. Il les repoussa et continua son chemin mais ils étaient désespérés et refusait de le lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de chercher une issue à leurs souffrances mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les aider. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était détruire le mononoke pour qu'ils trouvent enfin la paix.

Ne pouvant tous les repousser, il commença à entrevoir des images.

En noir et blanc.

Les souvenirs des ceux dont les esprits avaient été dévorés par le Menosakkaku.

###

Une femme très pieuse, un chapelet à main, priant avec dévotion.

Une petite fille joyeuse, jouant avec ses poupées.

Un homme effrayé, une caméra à la main.

###

Il ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait remonter à la source le plus vite possible mais l'agitation des esprits tourmentés, en attirant inévitablement d'autres, finit par attirer l'attention du mononoke. Se rendant compte de ce que Kusuriuri tramait, il tortura les esprits déjà fou d'oubli et la rivière s'agita encore plus. Les esprits perdus qui n'avaient pas encore sentit sa présence se jetèrent sur lui, à leur tour.

Les images se firent plus nombreuses, plus inquiétantes.

###

Une grand-mère lâchant le plat qu'elle venait de sortir du four, en entendant une porte claquer.

Un adolescent, caché sous ses couvertures, tandis que les lumières de sa chambre clignotaient sans raison.

Un petit garçon terrifié, appelant ses parents, parce qu'il y avait - réellement - un monstre sous son lit.

###

Et tant d'autres personnes...

Tant d'autres souvenirs...

Volés à ses victimes...

Distillés vicieusement dans sa tête par le mononoke...

Il chassa ses images, sans laisser le temps à leur contenu de l'atteindre. Le mononoke tentait de distraire, de lui faire peur mais il en avait beaucoup trop vu dans son interminable existence pour être effrayé par si peu. Il continua de remonter cette sombre rivière, tel un saumon qui retourne à l'endroit où il est né pour porter la vie... mais cette rivière ne le mènerait qu'à la mort.

Peu importe...

Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Il voulait vivre !

La lutte était de plus en plus dure, au fur et à mesure que le mononoke se nourrissait de son esprit et que les esprits, toujours plus nombreux, s'accrochaient à lui. La rivière se raidit soudain, devenant progressivement une cascade...

Une cascade d'esprits tourmentés qui hurlait d'horr...

###

La caméra se fracasse au sol, tandis que l'homme pousse un hurlement horrifié en voyant sa plante verte chérie s'auréolé de noir et étendre ses feuilles sombres...

Le petit garçon supplie ses parents de ne pas le laisser seul mais ils ne le croient pas. Ils disent que c'est un grand garçon à présent et que les grands garçons ne croient plus aux monstres. Ils referment la porte. C'est alors que son ours Teddy tourne lentement la tête vers lui...

Le femme repousse sa robe préférée, animée d'une vie propre et referme l'armoire en hurlant. La porte bouge, comme si quelqu'un tapait de l'intérieur, avec une violence incroyable et...

Une grognement s'élève soudain et elle aperçoit deux yeux jaunes brillants cruellement dans l'ombre du four...

Un chien...

La petite fille pleure...

Il hurle, hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales...

Elle prie encore plus fort pour que tout s'arrête, pour que le démon laisse son âme en paix mais...

###

Kusuriuri repoussa plus difficilement la vague de souvenirs devenus très agressive, les ignorant toujours autant, concentré sur son objectif. Le mononoke tentait de le noyer sous les souvenirs et de l'épuiser mais si il abandonnait maintenant, il disparaît pour de bon et...

###

Le chien hurla à la mort...

###

Et Félix...

###

La petite fille jeta sa poupée par terre, en poussant un hurlement aigu...

###

Et Adria...

###

... referma brutalement la porte du four et se saisit d'un couteau, avant de reculer sans voir le...

###

Et l'Autre...

###

... semblait possédé par le diable en personne et se mit à tourner sur lui-même...

... hurla à la mort, lorsque la présence qui en voulait à ses maîtres...

... la maintint sous l'eau, tandis qu'elle se débattait...

... l'ombre de ses feuilles le dominant de toute sa hauteur...

... tomba sur la moquette, son ours Teddy lui mordant le cou...

... les lumières explosèrent soudain et le lit s'éleva...

... pensa à sa mère au moment la feuille s'abattit sur lui et que le sol se déroba...

... et puis, elle cessa de bouger, son bras retomba mollement sur...

... attrapa le chien et le projeta sur l'écran qui...

... se cabra comme un taureau dans une arène et sa tête rencontra brutalement le...

... regarda sa main pleine de sang, surprise et vit le couteau planté dans...

... porte se rouvrit et il vit ses parents, terrifiés, juste avant que l'ours ne le...

###

Kusuriuri hurla, submergé par cette vague d'horreur et de désespoir, et repoussa les images qui se chevauchaient, se mêlant à ses propres souvenirs.

Il ressentit soudain tous les espoirs, toute la confiance de l'homme à travers le lien qui les unissait.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces et dans celles du jeune homme, il franchit finalement la chute noire au courant fatal et atteint enfin la source.

Et les souvenirs qu'il cherchait.

Ceux d'Adria.

Plongeant au plus profond de la petite sphère grise et de l'esprit du mononoke, il l'entendit hurler toute sa colère et sentit son esprit s'abattre violemment sur le sien...

###

- Dans le mille ! T'es le meilleur, mon minou !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça devant les gens... c'est gênant.

Il est si mignon quand il est gêné. Elle rit et l'embrasse, tandis que le tenancier du stand de tir pose le lapin blanc devant eux. Son homme pose l'arme et prend la peluche pour la lui donner fièrement.

- Et voilà ! Tes désirs sont des ordres...

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ?

- Je ne sais pas... redis-le pour voir ?

Il la regarde avec un air faussement incertain et elle lui donne gentiment un coup en riant.

- Idiot !

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau et lui murmure ces mots qu'elle ne se lasse jamais de répéter. Il la serre tendrement contre lui et la prend par la taille. Ils reprennent leur chemin à travers la foule, enlacés, amoureux...

Seuls au monde.

Et jettent un œil à la grande roue lumineuse qui tourne bien au-dessus d'eux et des autres stands illuminés de l'allée animée et pleine de rire d'enfants. Elle aimerait tellement avoir le sien. Peut-être bientôt...

- On y va ?

- Et comment ! J'adore les grandes roues ! C'est tellement romantique...

- Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas froid ? Il y a du vent ce soir.

- Alors je me blottirais contre toi...

Ils échangent un regard complice et elle met sa tête contre lui quand Adria a une impression étrange.

"Seul. Au. Monde. Si seul... "

Un murmure dans sa tête.

"Si seulement je..."

Qu'est-ce...

"Si seulement je pouvais... te rejoindre..."

Il semble si proche... si triste... cet homme...

"Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus rien... ma vie... mon âme... c'est toi..."

Adria regarde autour d'elle, cherchant d'où provient ce murmure, suivant machinalement Félix.

"Laisses-moi te... rejoindre... je t'en prie... je veux..."

Passant près d'une tente bleue et rouge, Adria aperçoit soudain un homme juste à coté. Assis par terre, les jambes croisés. Sa tenue est étrange. Des chaussures surélevés en bois sont posées devant lui. Il tient une épée sur les genoux, qu'il caresse encore et encore. Tout doucement. Presque amoureusement. Ses yeux, maquillés de rouge, sont fermés et ses lèvres bougent en silence.

Pourtant, elle entend ses mots... dans sa tête...

Et tout le reste semblent assourdit autour d'elle.

"Je ne veux plus... de cette... "

Adria fait signe à son petit ami, lui montrant l'homme, l'émotion poignante émanant de lui la rendant muette.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux y aller ? Tu sais que je crois pas à ces trucs là...

Comme si la voix de Félix avait rompu le charme, la voix de l'homme disparait et tout redevient normal. Les voix. Les rires. La musique joyeuse d'un manège. Les bruits des stands.

Ainsi que sa capacité à parler...

- Non. Le gars, juste à coté...

Félix remarque enfin l'homme et semble assez interloqué.

- Il va tellement bien dans le décor que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tu es sûre que c'est un homme ?

Adria hausse les épaules sans vraiment avoir écouté la question, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme mais elle est incapable de savoir quoi.

Soudain l'homme relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. La paralyse. Effrayé, elle ouvre la bouche... pour dire quelque chose à Félix mais elle l'oublie avant même que les mots sortent.

"Vous me... voyez ?"

L'homme semble rêveur, pas vraiment... là.

Soudain des images de cauchemars envahissent son esprit, la glace de l'intérieur.

"Il... vous surveille."

Toujours aussi paralysé, elle veut crier mais son corps ne lui obéit pas.

- On va le faire, ce tour de manège ?

La voix de son petit ami la tire à nouveau de cette transe terrifiante. Aussitôt, elle détourne le regard de l'homme étrange et repose la tête sur l'épaule de Félix, frissonnante et brusquement fatiguée.

- Oui. Après on rentrera, si tu veux bien. J'ai un coup de barre.

- Bien sûr... tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie.

Son compagnon aussi semble mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il a entendu sa voix ? Est-ce qu'il a vu la même chose qu'elle ? Elle frissonne à nouveau, au souvenir de ces images terribles, serrant le lapin blanc contre elle et préfère ne rien dire.

###

Adria pose le lapin sur la table de nuit et le caresse doucement, heureuse.

Si heureuse qu'elle en rayonne de joie.

Puis, elle touche son ventre et rit.

Il ne manque plus rien à son bonheur, à présent.

Même le lapin semble lui sourire.

La nouvelle qui vient d'être confirmée par le test de grossesse la comble de joie et lui fait même oublier ce qui s'est passé à la fête foraine.

Comme un mauvais rêve.

Elle est enceinte ! Ca y est ! Depuis une semaine !

###

Félix l'enlace et lui embrasse le cou, tandis qu'elle le regarde amoureusement, couché sur son torse.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eut l'autre fois ?

- Laquelle ?

Murmure lascif, ne s'intéressant pas réellement à la question.

- Celle à propos de la transformation du bureau...

Il arrête de l'embrasser et la regarde, interpelé.

- Ne me dit pas que...

- Si.

- Tu... tu es sûre ?

Elle hoche la tête, trop heureuse pour parler et il la prend dans ses bras, en riant, fou de joie.

- Je suis si heureux, Adria... si heureux... si tu savais comme je t'aime !

###

Adria prend le lapin sur sa table de nuit en souriant et touche son ventre tendrement. Elle sait déjà comment va être la chambre de son enfant et où sera cette peluche. Elle est tellement mignonne. Son bébé aussi l'aimera sûrement beaucoup. Elle l'imagine déjà le serrant dans ses petits bras, en rêvant paisiblement... et elle, le regardant dormir, heureuse. Avec Félix, qui la tient par la taille.

Elle a tellement hâte qu'il, ou elle, soit là.

Et Félix aussi.

Il est adorable, encore plus qu'avant, depuis qu'il est au courant.

Il passe même l'aspirateur à sa place !

Elle lui a bien dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, ça ne fait pas deux semaines qu'elle est enceinte et mis à part son coup de fatigue de l'autre jour et les nausées matinales, elle se sent très bien...

Mais il tient à le faire.

Alors elle le laisse faire.

Il est vraiment adorable...

###

Ils dorment, enlacés. Paisibles. Heureux.

Si heureux que leur bonheur irradie.

Le nourrit. Le lapin blanc. Posé sur la table de nuit.

Il les observent.

Il donne des cauchemars à l'homme trop cartésien. Plus qu'avant. Beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Il s'amuse. Il savoure.

Avant de pouvoir déguster...

Ses yeux s'animent et se posent sur le jeune couple.

Le lapin blanc devient noir.

Et rit.

Grâce à ce catalyseur, plein d'amour et de futur, il n'aura plus à se cantonner aux cauchemars désormais...

Mais sa priorité, c'est la femme.

###

Adria baille et s'étire dans son lit.

Elle se sent bien. Si bien...

Et sourit au lapin blanc.

- Bonjour, toi... Comment ça va ce matin ?

Elle rit et le prend dans ses bras.

- Il faudra que je te trouve un nom quand même.

Elle lui fait un bisou sur le nez et le repose sur la table de nuit, en se levant avec énergie. Se retournant pour prendre sa robe de chambre, elle s'immobilise soudain.

Il lui semble avoir vu le lapin sourire...

Sourire réellement.

- N'importe quoi...

Elle attrape sa robe de chambre et sort de la pièce. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle s'immobilise à nouveau. La lumière est allumé... et la tasse sale de Félix est en plein milieu de la table.

- Félix...

Elle soupire et éteint la lumière, avant de prendre la tasse pour la mettre dans l'évier.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Le bébé à venir doit le perturber...

C'est compréhensible. Devenir père est stressant...

Et Félix est très sensible au stress.

Elle aussi est un peu stressé par son futur rôle de mère.

Mais si heureuse...

###

Félix a encore oublié sa tasse. Et la lumière !

Adria soupire, contrariée et la pose si fort dans l'évier que la tasse se fissure un peu. Elle la regarde, surprise mais pas à cause de la fissure.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ca doit être les hormones...

Et le fait que Félix la réveille chaque fois qu'il se lève la nuit. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment. Ca l'inquiète un peu.

- Ca doit être l'arrivée du bébé qui le tracasse. Il y a tellement à faire... mais ça ira. On aura le temps de tout préparé pour son arrivée...

Elle touche son ventre en souriant mais perd son sourire, en regardant la tasse. Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment pas d'oublier de laver sa tasse, tout de même... pas autant que ça.

Il ne lui cacherait pas quelque chose ?

Est-il vraiment aussi heureux que ça d'être père ?

###

- Vous le sentez... n'est-ce pas ?

Félix et sa petite amie se retourne, surpris et Adria s'accroche à son petit ami en voyant l'homme en kimono bleu derrière eux. Pas lui... Non !

- Vous me cherchiez, je crois.

Quoi ? Non ! Elle l'avait même complètement oubliée !

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Le sourire énigmatique et inquiétant de l'inconnu lui fait peur et elle s'accroche plus fort à Félix, tandis que l'homme s'approche d'eux tranquillement. Quelque chose dans sa main, fait "gling" à chacun de ses pas.

L'épée.

Qui ressemble plutôt à un bâton, en fait.

Mais... comment sait-elle que c'est une épée ?

Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé à la fête foraine ?

- Mais... qui êtes-vous ?

- Il y a... longtemps... j'étais apothicaire. A présent, je ne suis plus qu'un... voyageur oublié.

L'homme étrange s'arrête à un mètre d'elle et Félix recule prudemment avec elle, Adria se sent paralysée.

Pas encore, non...

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ce bâton ?

- Ce n'est pas un bâton. C'est une épée... pour tuer les mononoke.

- les... monoquoi ? Vous... vous êtes cinglé...

Monono... ke ? Les images terrifiantes qu'elle a vu lui reviennent en tête et elle tressaille. "Il... vous surveille." C'est ce qu'il a dit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire le lien avec ce qui se passe chez eux. Se peut-il que...

Non, c'est ridicule.

Pourtant...

- Ne vous approchez pas ou j'appelle la police !

- La police ne pourra rien pour vous.

Félix se place devant elle et saisit son téléphone portable, comme si c'était une arme.

Adria aimerait entendre ce que l'homme a à dire sur ces mononoke. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'il a peut-être raison... mais elle ne peut pas... mon dieu, elle ne peut pas ! Quelque chose l'en empêche... mais pas l'homme étrange. Quelque chose de plus sombre... qui la paralyse... qui la glace intérieurement...

Qui craint cet homme et son épée...

Un monono... ke ?

Non...

Non.

Non !

Pas maintenant !

Et son bébé...

Que va-t-il arriver à son bébé ?

- Laissez-nous ! Si j'appuie sur cette touche, je serais en contact avec la police et... et ils seront là en une minute !

Elle prie pour que l'homme refuse, pour qu'il parle malgré Félix... mais il soupire et pose son épée sur son épaule, découragé.

Non !

- Les Humains sont des idiots.

Non !

L'homme passe à coté d'eux, elle lui lance un regard désespéré mais il ne la regarde pas.

Non !

Et il passe son chemin.

Non !

"A quoi bon. Je déteste cette époque et ces... humains... qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur mononoke... puisqu'ils ne veulent plus croire. De toute façon, je ne retrouverais jamais mon corps... "

Elle tente de lui crier de revenir. En vain !

Elle hurle dans son esprit, priant pour qu'il l'entende. En vain !

Elle essaie de bouger. En vain !

Retrouvant enfin le contrôle de son corps, elle se retourne vers l'inconnu... et le voit... disparaitre ?

- Il... il a... disparu...

C'est impossible !

Elle regarde mieux mais...

Félix va voir et revient. Il a l'air soulagé mais... elle, est juste terrifiée.

- Il a disparu...

Et peut-être son seul espoir d'échapper à cette chose, avec lui...

###

Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

###

Même quand elle est seule, elle a l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un avec elle.

###

Quelqu'un de malveillant.

###

Adria regarde le lapin, assis sur le lit.

Elle n'aime pas son regard.

Ni son sourire.

Elle le prend et le met dans l'armoire.

###

Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas.

Le lapin est revenu sur la table de nuit.

Il y revient toujours.

Il l'observe.

Elle se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans l'appartement.

Ce n'est pas seulement ses hormones.

Ce n'est pas seulement son imagination.

Ce n'est pas Félix qui oublie d'éteindre les lumières ou de nettoyer sa tasse.

Ce ne sont pas les voisins qui claquent les portes et tapent dans les murs.

Quelque chose a même tenté de la noyer dans son bain.

Quelque chose est _ici_, avec elle.

Quelque chose qui lui veut du mal.

###

Adria a peur.

Elle pleure dans sa chambre.

Mais elle ne peut pas en parler à Félix.

Elle jette le lapin par terre.

Il ne croit pas à tout ça.

Elle sort de la chambre à bout de nerf.

Elle a même du mal à y croire elle-même... ou plutôt elle voudrait ne pas y croire...

Pourtant c'est vrai !

Tout est vrai !

###

Le lapin revient sur la table de nuit.

Encore une fois.

Et rit.

Bientôt.

Très bientôt.

Ca fait longtemps qu'il attend ce jour...

Celui où il pourrait enfin dévorer son esprit.

Il est pur et si influençable.

Il en salive d'avance.

Et une fois sa compagne disparu, l'homme aussi serait forcé de croire.

Bientôt...

Très bientôt...

###

A moins que...

Elle est...

Enceinte.

###

Le mononoke le chassa violemment de sa conscience la plus profonde, manquant de détruire son esprit épuisé...

Mais pas question de gâcher un esprit comme le sien. N'est-ce pas, mononoke ?

Sa dernière erreur.

Il savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, grâce à Adria.

- Je... sais... ta Raison. Sans un catalyseur... émotionnel puissant et... une... grande croyance... humaine, tu... tu n'es rien. Ca fait... si longtemps que tu les... observes, sans pouvoir... les toucher. Tu as pris possession... de cet objet très symbolique... tu as affaiblis ta proie... déjà rendu très vulnérable... par sa grossesse... et tu l'as enlevé. Pas pour dévorer simplement son esprit... mais pour prendre possession d'elle et surtout... de son futur enfant !

L'épée claqua des dents et sa puissance rayonna. Puisant dans l'énergie de l'Autre, il rouvrit son esprit à la réalité, s'échappant de la conscience du mononoke mais la tentacule le tenait toujours, l'épuisant rapidement.

Trop rapidement.

- Peut-être mais ton esprit ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Il est trop tard !

Riant, le mononoke fit pression sur son esprit trop affaiblit pour résister et Kusuriuri s'effondra au sol.

Trop...

L'Autre bloqua l'attaque psychique du Menosakkaku.

Trop tard.

Son esprit chaleureux enveloppa le sien, le protégeant du mononoke et détruisant les tentacules qui le reliait à lui.

Trop tard...

- Monsieur l'apothicaire !

Trop tar...

* * *

La barrière, déjà vacillante, disparu totalement. Alarmé, Félix regarda l'homme en kimono bleu s'effondrer, tremblant. Et vit sa main s'effacer progressivement, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement...

- Monsieur l'apothicaire !

Il perdit conscience et Félix paniqua, hurlant et le suppliant de se réveiller. Il serra Adria plus fort contre lui et regarda l'œil rouge géant, se fixer sur lui.

- Non... non, laissez-nous... pitié...

Le mononoke se contenta de rire, faisant jaillir une autre tentacule de son corps. Pour lui, cette fois-ci.

- Non... Non !

La griffe se dirigea droit vers sa tête et il se recroquevilla, en protégeant Adria de son corps...

- Li... bération...

Juste un faible murmure mais un mot puissant, qui résonna en Félix. Comme un écho à la présence terrifiante qu'il avait sentit quand le voyageur avait utilisé son corps.

Un autre mur, de papiers doré cette fois, l'enveloppa aussitôt et arrêta net la tentacule qui disparu dans une lumière doré. L'œil se tourna vers l'apothicaire, effrayé. Félix regarda dans la même direction et le vit, lui aussi entouré d'une barrière dorée.

L'épée qui flottait à un mètre du sol ténébreux semblait maintenant rayonner.

Il y avait un homme près de lui en kimono doré, avec de longs cheveux blanc qui contrastait avec sa peau sombre. Ses yeux était vraiment... étranges.

Il se pencha vers l'homme à peine conscient, qui semblait lutter pour rester éveillé et effleura doucement sa tête de sa main aux ongles rouges.

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Pas tant que ta Vérité existera.

Sa voix grave et profonde fit frissonner Félix. Tout en lui respirait la puissance, une fermeté à toute épreuve et la terreur... mais aussi la bonté, surtout envers l'homme en kimono bleu. De la tendresse même.

L'apothicaire eut un sourire apaisé et s'évanouit, tandis que les tatouages de son visage et les motifs de son kimono s'effaçait.

Félix ressentit l'influence de la créature doré, comme une caresse chaude et apaisante, avec une force incroyable malgré le lien très réduit qu'il lui restait avec son mystérieux protecteur.

Des tatouages dorés apparurent sur le corps et le visage de la créature divine. Il se releva et s'empara de l'arme, qui poussa un cri étrangement guttural. Dégainant l'épée, il fit apparaitre une lame lumineuse qui éclaira l'intérieur même du repaire du mononoke, semblant en purifier les ténèbres même par son seul éclat.

- Je n'ai rien perdu de mes pouvoirs, mononoke... contrairement à toi.

- Si tu me tue, l'esprit de la femme sera détruit avec moi.

Félix vit la créature diriger la lame vers lui, malgré tout et cru qu'il allait quand même le tuer... mais des papiers jaunes avec un œil rouge comme ceux des barrières recouvrirent le monstre, le scellant hermétiquement. Adria lui fut brusquement arraché des mains et la prison du monstre disparu aussi, tandis que deux autres Adria apparaissait autour de lui.

- Ceci est une épreuve. Une seule est vraie. Choisissez bien.

Déconcerté, il regarda la créature, qui semblait aussi divine que maléfique et les deux Adria. Elles étaient identiques. Elles semblaient toutes les deux terrifiées.

- Ne vous fiez pas à vos yeux. Fiez-vous à votre cœur.

Il regarda la première à nouveau et elle tendit les bras vers lui.

- Mon amour... sauves-moi...

- Non, vas-t-en !

Il regarda la seconde, qui les regardaient avec inquiétude, lui et la créature dorée.

- Sauvez-le, je vous en prie ! Tuez le démon !

- Non ! Félix ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Félix regarda les deux femmes encore une fois et s'arrêta sur celle qui souhaitait la mort du monstre, suivant son coeur. Se levant, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Mon amour... c'est moi... ne m'abandonnes pas !

- Ne l'écoutes pas, mon minou ! Va-t-en ! Vite !

N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, il se dirigea vers celle qui l'avait appelé mon minou, celle qui voulait qu'il se sauve avant tout et la prit dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Oui ! C'est elle !

- Non, laisses-moi ! Le démon...

- Ca va aller, ma chérie... calmes-toi. Calmes-toi...

Elle se serra contre lui et il continua de murmurer, autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même.

La créature s'éleva légèrement du sol, planant jusqu'au centre de la prison et leva son épée, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'apothicaire...

Qui avait disparu. Corps et kimono.

L'autre Adria continua à plaider sa cause, jurant qu'elle était Adria, le suppliant de la sauver jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux tatouages dorés abaisse son épée sur elle, sans un remord. Félix détourna les yeux et serra Adria plus fort contre lui.

Le silence retomba et Adria se mit à pleurer.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- Pas encore.

L'apothicaire réapparu alors là où se trouvait la fausse Adria.

- Quel esprit... intéressant. Je devrais peut-être prendre son corps au lieu de celui de ce faible enfant humain.

La créature le regarda tranquillement, son épée baissé.

- Et oui, cette fois, ce n'est pas une illusion. C'est un... emprunt.

Félix ne comprenait plus rien. C'était le mononoke qui riait et parlait avec la voix de l'homme en kimono bleu ?

- Que vas-tu faire ? Si tu essaie de l'exorciser, tu risques de le tuer... son esprit est tellement faible... et regarde sa main...

L'apothicaire possédé eut un rire moqueur, en levant son bras gauche.

Il n'avait plus de main. Juste un poignet aux contours indistincts.

Adria détourna le regard, horrifié et Félix frémit.

Il retira son bandana violet de son autre main, laissant tomber ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules.

- Un corps... ça fait si longtemps.

Il rit du même rire cruel et fou, bien que la voix soit différente.

- On se ressemble tous les deux. Pourquoi ne pas nous... associer ? Ca ne changerait rien pour toi.

Il s'approcha de la créature doré, en souriant cruellement. Félix frissonna en voyant les canines impressionnantes ressortir de ce sourire, le rendant juste démoniaque.

- Tu garderais ton lien avec ce corps, te permettant d'exister au de-là de ce ridicule bout de métal et je te fournirais des âmes tout aussi délicieuses à dévorer que celles de nos semblables. Nous garderions ainsi le corps en vie et pourrions nous gaver d'âmes... jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Il éclata de rire et Félix, tremblant, regarda l'Autre, qui restait sans aucune réaction.

- Qu'en penses-tu... mononoke ?

Félix regarda la créature, à peine surpris d'apprendre qu'il était un mononoke lui aussi. C'était logique, en fait. Il ne pouvait être qu'un mononoke. Ce qui le terrifiait, c'était de connaitre sa réponse.

- Ta proposition...

La créature s'approcha de son ancien ami et dirigea son épée vers lui, sans hésiter une seconde. L'apothicaire poussa un cri, en le fixant avec haine, le saisissant brutalement par les épaules.

- Ne m'intéresse pas.

- Espèce... d'idiot !

Cri qui se doubla rapidement de celui du mononoke furieux, qui s'agrippa aux habits et cheveux de la créature.

- Tu vas...

Félix n'en revenait pas.

- Mourir avec lui !

L'apothicaire tenta de le mordre au cou dans un geste désespéré mais la créature le maintint à distance juste ce qu'il fallait, sans aucun effort apparent. Sans chercher à vouloir lui faire de mal, apparemment. Si ce n'est avec cette épée.

- Libères-le... ou tu mourras avec lui.

L'homme en kimono bleu s'évanouit et la créature le rattrapa contre lui, tandis que ses bras bleus retombaient mollement dans son dos, la tête son épaule. La sphère intégralement couverte de papiers réapparu. Sans lâcher son ami inerte, la créature dorée coupa l'œil en deux, qui se dispersa en poussières brillantes.

La prison commença à fluctuer.

- Vous l'avez... tué ?

- Peut-être... mais il préférerait mourir que de devenir l'un d'eux.

Il lâcha l'épée qui s'éleva dans les airs et poussa un nouveau cri de joie, en absorbant les poussières là où se trouvait le monstre. Le tatouage en forme de cercle sur la main de la créature se mit à briller et il sourit avec douceur en caressant les cheveux de son partenaire dont l'autre main commençait aussi à disparaître.

- Ta Vérité et ta Raison... sont plus forte que jamais, mon ami. Ne laisse pas les ténèbres envahir ton cœur...

L'impression de chaleur envahit à nouveau Félix, qui se sentit subjugué par la force du lien qui unissait ces deux créatures... par l'appel qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même... si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas que les murs de la prison se rétrécissait sur eux.

* * *

Félix revint à lui dans sa chambre et se redressa vivement, au souvenir des murs qui allait les écraser.

Le lapin blanc avait disparu de la table de chevet.

Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut l'apothicaire et Adria. Se levant, il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

- Adria ? Réveilles-toi, ma chérie...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda deux secondes avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Mon minou !

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Et ta tête ?

- Je me sens fatigué... sinon...

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange.

- J'ai... j'ai rêvé qu'un œil rouge... m'enlevait. C'était horrible ! Il voulait notre bébé ! Tu étais là toi aussi... et puis, il y avait...

Elle tourna la tête et vit l'homme en kimono bleu toujours étendu par terre.

- C'était pas un rêve. Tu as été enlevé par une espèce de démon et il m'a aidé à te sauver...

Elle sembla se rappeler et eut l'air affolé, en jetant un œil vers la table de nuit. Voyant que le lapin n'était plus là, elle eut l'air rassuré et regarda Félix et puis l'homme...

- Si c'est vraiment arrivé... tu crois qu'il est...

Félix lâcha son amie et s'approcha doucement de l'homme inconscient. Son teint était terriblement pâle mais il l'était déjà la première fois qu'il l'avait vu... mais il n'avait aucune trace des blessures provoqués par les tentacules. Ni trous, ni sang. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas eut de sang là-bas non plus.

- Monsieur l'apothicaire ?

S'agenouillant près de lui, il vit que les tatouages sur son visage étaient revenues ainsi que les motifs de son kimono.

Et ses mains aussi.

Allongé sur le dos, ses cheveux éparpillés de chaque coté de sa tête, il avait vraiment l'air d'une femme.

Intimidé à l'idée de toucher ce personnage qui lui semblait toujours aussi peu réel, Félix avança sa main pour prendre son pouls mais l'homme eut un mouvement brusque du poignet, le faisant sursauter. Ouvrant les yeux doucement, il regarda le plafond, l'air perdu.

- Monsieur l'apothicaire ? Vous allez bien ?

L'homme le regarda tranquillement, un peu surpris.

- Vous me... voyez ?

- Oui, bien... sûr.

Félix se rappela soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir avant. L'homme eut un sourire et se redressa tranquillement, en regardant ses mains.

- Il a réussit...

- La créature dorée ?

Il ne répondit pas, regardant ses mains avec la joie silencieuse d'un manchot qui a retrouvé ses bras. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de son corps entier là.

- Qui est-ce ? Vous avez dit... le démon dans votre corps a dit que c'était un mononoke aussi mais... son énergie était... si douce, si puissante... quand il vous touchait...

- Il m'a... touché ?

Il semblait réellement surpris, cette fois.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Normalement, on ne peut être là... physiquement... en même temps...

L'homme sourit à nouveau, en riant franchement cette fois et Félix, ainsi que Adria, frissonnèrent en voyant ses canines toutes entières. Il avait l'air d'un vampire comme ça.

- Je suis... mort.

Il rit encore, plus calmement à nouveau et se mit debout. Adria le regarda, étonné.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? Ce n'est pas drôle comme blague...

- Pour savourer la vie, il faut parfois... connaitre la mort. Un peu.

Adria recula un peu en comprenant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Mais... si vous êtes mort... comment pouvez-vous être là ?

- Le terme mort ne convient pas réellement à ce qui s'est passé, en effet. Pour mourir... il faut avoir un corps à perdre.

Mais il avait un corps maintenant. Félix le regarda, effrayé. Ce n'était pas une sorte de zombie, au moins ? Ou bien, un vampire ? Il se releva et aida son amie à se relever à son tour, pour s'éloigner un peu. Juste au cas où...

- Les tentacules ne vont ont pas laissés de traces sur vous. Il n'y avait pas de sang non plus...

- Un esprit ne saigne pas.

Pâle comme la mort, des crocs, pas de sang, immortel...

- Alors vous êtes... une sorte de vampire spirituel ?

L'apothicaire le regarda bizarrement et rit comme si il avait dit quelque chose de ridicule.

- Les vampires ne sont que des êtres humains possédés par un mononoke. Ils n'ont absolument rien de spirituel.

- Alors vous êtes... possédés par ce mononoke ?

- Non. Je suis presque autant humain que vous, à présent. J'ai seulement eut la chance de rencontrer un précieux ami lorsque j'étais... jeune.

Il sourit simplement. Il avait tout d'un être humain comme un autre, mis à part ces caractéristiques physiques mais Félix savait qu'il n'était pas humain du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas parler ? Au lieu de jouer le mystère et de leur faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Vraiment ?

- Je suis... apothicaire. Comme je l'ai toujours été.

- Les apothicaires n'existent plus depuis... longtemps ! Ce sont des pharmaciens maintenant ! Et ils ne combattent pas les démons non plus !

- Justement.

Il continua de sourire, comme si il attendait exactement cette réponse. Il avait l'impression que l'homme mystérieux se moquait même un peu de lui et se tût. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Que fait un apothicaire, Félix-san ?

- Il vend des... remèdes ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour... soigner les gens ?

- Ne pensez-vous pas que les gens hantés par un mononoke souffrent ?

- Si. Si, bien sûr...

Adria avait beaucoup souffert de cette épreuve et lui aussi.

- Mieux vaut un apothicaire compétent qu'un samouraï vaniteux.

"Apothicaire" ? "Samouraï" pour parler de héros ? Ces "san" ? Et cette tenue... il devait venir de très loin. Quelque chose comme le japon médiéval, peut-être. Il était inutile de lui demander. Il ne répondrait pas.

- Je suppose... peu importe d'où, ou quand, il vient.

- Mais vous êtes curieux.

- Mais vous ne direz rien, pas vrai ?

Il rit un peu, visiblement heureux. Mais de quoi exactement ?

- Alors pourquoi... le laissez faire ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire de laisser tomber et partir ?

- N'y voyez aucune malice. J'avais seulement envie de... parler. Veuillez m'excuser.

Félix n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre mais il comprenait qu'il ait juste envie d'une discussion après des années de silence. Des années ou peut-être bien plus ?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur l'apothicaire. J'avais oublié... que vous étiez seul avant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Adria-san.

- En tous cas, merci... merci de m'avoir aidé à sauver Adria.

Adria eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à votre enfant.

Elle le regarda et le laissa finalement approcher. Il posa la main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

- Vous avez les mains froides...

Félix le regarda, craignant sa conclusion qui tardait à venir.

- Tout va bien. Il n'a pas eut le temps de l'atteindre.

Adria poussa un soupir de soulagement et embrassa Félix, qui la serra dans ses bras. L'apothicaire retira sa main et s'éloigna tranquillement. Leur mystérieux sauveur se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire et se sourit à lui-même, découvrant encore la pointe de ses longues canines, ignorant apparemment l'effet que ça pouvait produire sur les autres. A moins qu'il ne s'en moque, tout simplement...

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant que vous avez retrouver votre corps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre de votre époque. A y voir et à y faire... Tout change... tellement vite. Tellement de mononoke... à détruire aussi.

Il sembla songeur, pendant quelques secondes.

- Le plus difficile... sera de convaincre leurs proies, de leur existence.

Sortant un nouveau bandana violet de sa manche, à moins que ce soit le même, il enroula ses cheveux avec une seule main et les coinça d'un geste expert, sans qu'ils ne se défassent, avant de les rattacher avec son bandana. Le tout en même pas dix secondes.

Adria le regarda faire, amusé et un peu jalouse. Tous les matins, elle se plaignaient qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire tenir ses pinces dans ses cheveux longs... mais elle ne voulait pas les couper non plus. Les femmes et leur logique...

Mais il y avait toujours ces larges mèches blondes cendrées qui lui tombaient autour du visage. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, l'air satisfait.

- Quoi que vous fassiez, vous devriez peut-être porter des vêtements un peu plus... discret. Et changer de coiffure...

- Peut-être...

Mais c'était un "peut-être" qui voulait dire non.

- Je dis ça comme ça. Mais si vous voulez convaincre les gens de vous croire...

- La croyance n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de... détails. N'est-ce pas, Adria-san ?

Le regard de l'homme, même indirect, sembla la mettre encore une fois mal à l'aise.

- Vous devriez vous fier davantage à ce vous voyez et entendez. Et en parler à votre ami...

Adria regarda Félix, qui avait du mal à suivre la conversation.

- Vous avez sûrement raison... mais il y a certaines choses...

- Tu peux tout me dire, mon cœur ! Tout ! Je te croirais sur parole, à partir de maintenant... après ce que j'ai vu là-bas, je peux tout croire... mais parles-moi ! Je t'en prie !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Adria se serra contre lui, soulagée. Félix l'embrassa sur le front et passa la main dans ses cheveux, tendrement.

L'apothicaire les regarda avec un sourire attendrit et les salua de la tête, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Attendez ! Et le mononoke ?

- Il a été détruit. Vous ne risquez plus rien.

Il fit un pas et s'arrêta à nouveau.

- Je dois aussi vous... remerciez.

- Nous remerciez ?

- Sans vous, je serais encore un vulgaire esprit. Vous m'avez vu, malgré le Temps qui nous séparait, Adria-san. Vous m'avez rappelé qui j'étais, Félix-san. Surtout n'oubliez pas. N'oubliez jamais. Ni les mononoke... ni votre Vérité.

Il sortit pour de bon, cette fois. Félix le suivit pour lui ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Adria le rejoignit et constata aussi sa disparition.

- Mais... qui est ce type ?

- J'en sais rien... mais sans lui, ce monstre t'aurait tué... et moi aussi sûrement.

Il prit Adria par la taille et la serra contre lui, la main sur son ventre.

- Et notre bébé, du même coup.

Elle se blottit contre lui et sursauta, quand le rire heureux de leur sauveur résonna une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour de bon.

* * *

A suivre...

*Le Yomi peut être assimilé à l'idée occidentale de l'enfer, ou du Hades, mais avec quelques nuances. En effet, ce royaume des morts ne devrait être considéré ni comme un paradis ni comme un enfer en tant que tel, dans le sens où les morts ne s'y rachètent pas pour leurs crimes, mais mènent une existence effacée, tels des ombres, indépendamment de leurs péchés, et ce pour l'éternité.

*Menosakkaku veut dire oeil d'illusion. C'est un démon de mon invention.


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas. _

* * *

La rue piétonne était noire de monde, en cette journée de printemps. Les arbres dans l'avenue parfumait l'air et le soleil illuminait le cœur de ceux qui était touché par sa lumière.

Le sien également.

Un bruit dans son armoire à pharmacie l'incita à s'arrêter et à regarder derrière lui.

- Wouah, mec ! J'adore ton look !

L'adolescent passa à coté de lui en riant, imité par ses amis

- Tu dois crever de chaud là-dessous... t'es con ou quoi ?

Ils rirent à nouveau mais leurs moqueries semblaient glisser sur lui, comme de l'eau sur le plumage d'un canard. Les ignorant, il continua à regarder vers une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminine, comme si il attendait quelque chose.

* * *

- T'as vu cette robe, mon minou ? Elle est magnifique !

- Tu es toujours magnifique, ma chérie...

Félix et Adria sortirent de la boutique. Le jeune homme tenait des sacs de vêtements, tandis que sa douce poussait un landau.

- Flatteur !

- Non. Seulement amoureux...

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Adria indiqua brusquement quelque chose dans la rue.

- Regarde, Félix !

- Mais c'est...

Lâchant les sacs, il fonça dans la rue.

- Attendez !

Manquant de bousculer une femme, il le rattrapa mais l'homme au kimono bleu ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point de partir, assis tranquillement sur un banc, une grande boite à tiroirs avec un œil dessiné dessus posé devant le banc.

- Mais... je ne vais nulle part. Pour le moment.

Félix reprit son souffle et le regarda, surpris encore une fois par celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire au final.

- Vous... vous avez l'air d'aller bien. Monsieur l'apothicaire.

- Vous aussi. Ainsi que Adria-san... et votre petite fille.

Félix se retrouva encore prit au dépourvu et le regarda encore bêtement, avant de rire.

- Ca vous amuse de prendre les gens au dépourvu...

- J'avoue.

Le marchand de remède jeta un œil autour de lui, surprenant quelques regards observateur prit en flagrant délit et eut un sourire.

- C'est le seul moyen de vendre de nos jours... à moins de passer pour un travesti ou... comment disent-t-ils ? Cosplayer.

Il regarda Félix.

- J'ignore ce que c'est. Le sauriez-vous ?

- Oui, ce sont des gens qui déguisent... en personnages ou héros, réels ou imaginaires.

- Oh. C'est intéressant.

Il semblait réellement trouver l'idée intéressante, ce qui amusa Félix.

- Et... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je veux dire... je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour...

Pas de réponse et toujours ce regard troublant et mystérieux.

- Après la manière dont vous êtes... parti...

- En fait, je vous attendais.

- Ah... ah bon ?

Adria arriva à son tour, se frayant tant bien que mal, un chemin avec sa poussette et ses sacs parmi les passants. L'apothicaire la salua de la tête et jeta un œil dans le landau.

- Bonjour, euh... je ne sais même pas comment vous appeler, en fait.

- Les gens "m'appellent" rarement.

- Ah...

Adria le regarda, prise au dépourvu à son tour.

- Je vous présente Léa ! Notre petit ange...

Le jeune couple échangea un regard heureux et regardèrent à nouveau l'apothicaire, fièrement.

- Elle est... adorable. Elle vous ressemble, Adria-san... surtout le nez et les yeux.

- Merci !

Elle sourit, ravi du compliment mais Félix n'avait pas oublié la raison de sa présence ici.

- Vous disiez que vous nous attendiez... rien de grave, j'espère ? Il ne s'agit pas de...

- Non, pas du tout.

Il leur tendit un petit paquet.

- C'est pour Léa. Ses dents lui font mal en ce moment, je crois.

- Comment savez-vous...

il sourit, avec douceur à Adria.

- Mettez-en un peu dans son lait et elle devrait être soulagé. Et vos nuits devraient être apaisées également...

- Il n'y a pas de contre-indications, au moins ?

- Aucune. Et c'est efficace contre les douleurs dentaires, pour les enfants comme pour les adultes.

- Merci.

Félix le prit, ne cherchant même plus à comprendre comment il pouvait savoir ce genre de détail sur leur vie. L'apothicaire se leva et reprit son encombrant bagage sur le dos.

- Je vais devoir laisser.

Il les salua de la tête et repartit à travers la foule, qui se poussa sur son passage. Autant à cause son bagage que de son allure surprenante.

- Attendez !

Félix le rattrapa à nouveau, se rappelant ce qu'il voulait lui dire tout à l'heure.

- Je vous dirais rien de plus sur moi. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Félix-san mais il vaut mieux... que vous ne sachiez rien de moi.

- Je ne voulais rien vous demander de plus non plus.

Félix rit à son tour et c'est l'apothicaire qui le regarda, pris au dépourvu. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Peu importe qui vous êtes finalement, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et ce que vous faites est important... mais ça doit être difficile quand même. Alors si un jour, vous êtes fatigué, si vous vous sentez seul ou si vous avez seulement envie de... parler, n'hésitez pas à nous rendre visite. Adria est un vrai cordon bleu...

- Peut-être. Un jour.

Ca voulait dire "jamais", ça.

- Je savais que vous voudriez pas, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi mais Adria... C'est elle qui me la dit. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi froide avec vous alors que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie et qu'elle avait entendu ce que vous disiez...

- Ce que je disais ?

- A la fête foraine.

- Ah. Oui. J'étais dans un état plutôt alarmant à ce moment-là.

Il rit un peu.

- Ne riez pas. Elle s'en veut vraiment. Elle pense que si elle m'en avait parlé plus tôt, on aurait tous moins souffert.

- Possible.

- C'est aussi pour ça que... je vous demande d'y réfléchir. Je déteste la voir souffrir et vous, vous ne méritez pas d'être seul. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment seul... mais ce n'est pas pareil que de rencontrer des personnes extérieures, non ?

Il resta silencieux et Félix eut l'impression d'avoir parlé de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- Un peu comme un vieux couple qui se connait trop bien. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il avait était de plus en plus gêné.

- Pas que je pense que vous et Lui, ce soit... enfin, vous voyez.

Il s'enfonçait là. Il ferait mieux de se taire et partir.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Que vous et Lui, vous n'êtes pas... ?

Il rit doucement, absolument pas offensé.

- Non. Pour votre invitation.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et puis, ne faites pas semblant. Vous êtes déjà revenus à la maison, non ? Sinon comment vous seriez pour les dents de Léa ou nos nuits difficiles ?

Il se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

- Mais la prochaine fois, ne vous cachez pas... mais sonnez à la porte, tout de même sinon on risque de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant dans notre salon. Mais pas en pleine nuit, non plus... et ne sonnez pas non plus, en fait. Il vaut mieux frapper... sinon ça réveille Léa quand elle dort et pour la rendormir, c'est... excusez-moi, je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

- Non. J'aime entendre les gens parler de leur vie.

- Pour faire court, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez dans la mesure de notre Temps, d'accord ?

- Votre Temps... est aussi le mien, à présent. Tout comme votre monde.

- Si un jour, vous vous avez un téléphone, appelez-nous...

L'homme au kimono bleu ne répondit rien mais se retourna vers lui, quelque chose à la main. Qu'il tenait sur le bout de son doigt, en équilibre parfait.

Pendant une seconde, il cru que c'était effectivement un téléphone mais non.

C'était un objet blanc en métal, ressemblant à une petit personnage avec des ailes et un petit chapeau sur la tête, dont la base formait une pointe. Des petits ronds bleus brillants étaient attachées aux ailes et des grelots pendaient de chaque coté, faisant un bruit agréable à l'oreille. L'apothicaire le lui tendit, un air inhabituellement doux que le visage. Félix le prit et le retourna pour l'observer un peu mieux.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un jouet d'enfant. Pour Léa.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Avec cette pointe... et ces petits...

- Non. Jamais il ne blessera qui que ce soit, encore moins un enfant... et c'est aussi un porte-bonheur.

Ca serait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait dit ça, il l'aurait traité d'inconscient ou de menteur mais il se contenta de sourire à l'apothicaire, confiant.

- Merci. Je lui donnerais quand elle sera plus grande...

- Vous pouvez déjà l'accrocher près de son berceau. Le bruit des clochettes est apaisant pour les enfants...

- Dans ce cas...

Félix lui tendit la main et l'apothicaire la serra. Il avait les mains froides et fines mais sa force prit le jeune homme par surprise.

- Venez quand vous voulez et vous direz bonjour à votre ami de ma part aussi.

L'apothicaire resta étrangement silencieux pendant une seconde et sourit à Félix.

- Il vous salue également.

- Au revoir, monsieur l'apothicaire.

- Kusuriuri... vous pouvez m'appeler... Kusuriuri.

- Alors au revoir, Kusuriuri.

- Au revoir, Félix-san.

L'apothicaire lui sourit amicalement, avec sincérité et repartit pour de bon.

Mais Félix savait que ce n'était pas un adieu, cette fois.

- Alors ?

Adria le rejoignit.

- Je pense qu'il viendra.

- C'est bien. Personne ne devrait être seul.

Il la prit par la taille et lui donna le jouet. Elle eut l'air surprise, agréablement surprise, en le prenant et sourit, avant de le poser dans le landau.

- Il viendra. C'est sûr.

* * *

_Peu importe que les gens ne veuillent pas croire... _

_Ou bien, préfèrent juste oublier._

_Il y aura toujours des gens prêt à croire. _

_Ou des mononoke pour le leur rappeler._

_Et même des gens prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il était. _

_A le traiter comme un ami._

_Lui, Kusuriuri._

_Un apothicaire pas si simple que ça._

_Avec ses masques et sa réalité. _

_Avec ses silences et ses vérités. _

_Avec ses ombres et ses couleurs. _

_Même si la rivière du temps finirait par les prendre, tandis que lui continuerait à naviguer dessus..._

_Personne ne devrait être seul._

_La solitude, c'est le début de l'oubli._

* * *

FINISH !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'aime cette fic. J'ai réussi à y mettre ce que je voulais. Le temps qui passe. Le principe de Forme, Vérité et Raison appliqué à l'apothicaire lui-même. La relation particulière entre Kusuriuri et l'Autre (ils partagent tout de même une âme, ça rapproche). Le coté humain de Kusuriuri et son coté un peu moins humain. Les combats contre les mononoke, encore et encore. Et la solitude surtout. La lassitude d'une éternité de solitude et ses effets.

Voilà, quoi. Merci de m'avoir lu.

J'en ai écris d'autres sur le même sujet si ça vous intéresse.


End file.
